Vampire Academy: Broken Trust
by stalkersxoxo
Summary: Rose has been injured and now she has to recover, to get back as Lissa's (The Queen) Guardian. But not long that she is living her dreams, by being a royal Guardian and living with the man she loves, her world starts to turn around. She makes her choice and leaves the Court without anyone knowing where she is. This stories are happening after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! :D You are on my first chapter of my first fanfiction. As it is written in the ****description, it's the continuation of Vampire Academy series. The thing is… Bloodlines series are not included in this fanfiction. But I think you can still enjoy reading it. :) I will be publishing new chapters every Friday. Once a week it is, because I have a lot of work to do for school… **

**Also my writting maybe isn't going to be perfect because I'm not originaly from America (or UK, or Austraila xD) and I have not that much of experiences in writing. I hope you will understand it all. :)**

**Thank you, enjoy and please subscribe! **

**xoxo, J.J.**

A gentle stroke through my hair and a whisper in my ear woke me up: "Roza."

His voice. A music to my ears. His English with Russian accent. Feeling his warm breath on my skin made me bristle. His strong but also very gentle arms were holding me hours ago like that night in the cabin. But the night in the cabin was different. Then we weren't allowed to be together. Now we felt free. We were out from the Academy, he was not my teacher and I wasn't his student. Now we were only people in love.

I turned around and saw him watching me. I put my arm on his cheek and kissed him. It felt so good. I turned myself on top of him and we were kissing passionately. His arms were first glancing all over my body but now they were on my hips.

He stopped kissing me and opened his mouth trying to say something but I put my finger on his lips and shushed him. I was kissing his chest now with my finger still on his mouth.

He grabbed my arm and carefully moved me off of him back on the left side of the bed. Now he was on top and able to speak. "I have to get ready. Or I'll be late."

I yawned. He kissed me again and then walked off to bathroom.

"How dare you walk away from me!" I cried dramatically, sitting up. I looked out through the window and saw that the night will be perfect for jogging.

Dimitri was already ready to go. The only thing that was missing was his duster. He was looking around trying to find it.

"Wait." I said and jumped off the bed, going to the wardrobe. I took out his duster and gave it to him.

"I washed and ironed it." I said with a big proud smile on my face. I was glancing his collar while he was watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you." he said and kissed me.

"Go, Comrade. You're going to be late." I said just to look more responsible. He laughed.

"I love you too. And... Be careful.

He went outside and walked out in the crowd full of other guardians. I was standing by the door leaning against it and watching him walk away to work. I felt like a wife. A wife...

After I ate some breakfast, I turned my way into the gym. I have to recover and get stronger so I can return to my job. To a job I was born ready for. To be Lissa's royal guardian.

I mean she has other guardians that protect her, while I'm on my recovery vacation... But of course I'm worried about anything happening to her. Especially now, when the bond between us broke and I can't feel what she feels or read her mind. It sucks.

Well, at least now I don't torture myself with all those Lissa and Christian romantic moments...

And some of the public refuse Lissa as Queen. If anyone tries to hurt her... I'll kill them. I mean it. They come first, I was taught.

I just turned on the corner and the door to the gym were in front of me. I entered in and walked to the wardrobe on the left side, and left my stuff there.

The gym was full of fighting gear. The equipment was much better as the one in the Academy.

As always, first comes the warm up. I took a 20 min run and then exercise myself. Every time I go to the gym I remember lessons with Dimitri. How much did he made me run and all that time he didn't allow me to use the silver stake. It always makes me smile.

Dimitri and I spent the most of the time together in St. Vladimir's Academy gym. I don't regret any of them. Now I went to train on a punching bag. After some punching I started feeling pain in my chest. I thought about the one who shot the bullets.

Tasha.

Christian's aunt. The one I never expected was able to do what she did. Nobody thought of her to be the guilty one. She planned it all very well. She wanted to get rid of Queen Tatiana, because she never liked the way she ruled the Court. She killed her. But why did she try to get rid of me too? The answer is very simple.

Dimitri.

She was always in love with him. Before, she even offered him to be her guardian. And in that time I thought she was a good person. And I even said Dimitri to accept the offer. How stupid of me.

I never visited her cell. And I don't even attend to. A thought of her made me punch and kick the bag harder. But the idea was bad. I started to feel dizzy. I held the bag to stop it swinging and to have a grip on something. I stood there with my eyes closed and heard footsteps approaching.

"I thought I'll find you here." Theo came in. He was smiling, like he always does.

Theo Timberlake. He's a non-royal moroi staying here on the Court. His family history is not known, because he never knew them. He was raised up by a Timberlake dhampir family, in a small dhampir village in Ohio. The only one who knew about his parents was Dennise-the mother- but before that happened she died in a fight with a strigoi. Now he's left with his sister Jody, his aunt Drina and his two nephews, Alan and Lucas. Even if he doesn't know about his past, he's okay with it, he says. He is grateful for Timberlake's to take him and accept him in his home.

Theo is my buddy. In the past month he was being my company, my friend. He went running with me, he made me laugh when I was feeling down or lonely, he laughed at me, watching how I train, he finds it amazingly funny.

"Where else would I be? If not in the gym..." I opened my eyes, stood up straight and smiled back.

"When are you getting back to guard the Queen?" he asked.

"The Queen does not allow me to come back until the doctor allows me to. She's being too possessed over it." I say rolling my eyes.

"She only worries about you." We go to the bench and sit down. I still feel a little dizzy and my wound is still hurting. But drinking the water made it vanish.

"How... How is Dimitri doing?" he asked.

"He's on his duty most of the time but when he's not working, he's with me. So how do you think he's doing?" I say smiling and looking on the floor. But the smile quickly turned into a serious face.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"It's just... Before I graduated, when I was still a student, I was actually spending more time with him, then now. I'm just disappointed, I guess. I thought that it's going to be better when we're out from Academy, when we're allowed to be out in public...But his job is taking him away from me." In that moment my phone rang. I opened my back-bag and saw Lissa is calling. I quickly answered the phone.

"Hi, Rose? Did I wake you up?"her voice was heard from the phone.

"Hi! Of course not. I'm here at the gym." I replied.

"Could you come to my office in two hours? I finally have time to talk." she said. She sounded exhausted.

"I'll be there." We talked rarely from her coronation. At first she could have time for me but after her sister, Jill, had got attacked, guardians are all around her. That means no privacy. I imagine how that would be for Christian and Lissa… But that keeps her safe, so Christian and I shouldn't complain.

"I have to go now. Duty calls. See you!"and before I said goodbye, she hanged up.

In the next instant I felt horrible. The room was dancing all around me. I felt this huge pressure in my head. And I had this sick feeling of throwing up. I ran to the toilet and threw up.

Theo came in. He probably heard me.

"What the hell..?!" he ran beside me and hold my hair up. His other hand was on my back stroking me to feel better.

When there was nothing else to throw up, I went to the basin and washed my face.

"Are you feeling better? Should I take you to the doctor?" Theo asked concerned.

"No. I'm fine. It's probably just food poisoning." I can't afford any more days off just because I got a little sick. If Lissa and Dimitri find out about it they would never let me guard Lissa. It's just food poisoning, or something like that…

It had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! It's Friday and as I promised a new chapter is here! :) **

**First I want to thank you for the reviews. They really calmed me off that pressure you liking my fic. So THANK YOU! **❤

**And THANK YOU also for favoriting and following me! **❤

**I apologize for misspellings. I don't have much experiences in writing. I hope you will understand it all! :) And like it too. :P**

**Thank you, enjoy and please review! **

**xoxo, J.J. **

Breathe in, breathe out. And in and out. I still felt nervous and my hands still shake from the incident before. Theo was insisting with going to see the doctor but I didn't want to go. And I'm not telling anything to Lissa. Or Dimitri. Lets just say only Theo and I'll know about this.

I knock on the door.

A big, strong looking Guardian opened the door. I have met him before. He used to be Queen Tatiana's guardian. One of the best guardians on Court. Dimitri said we can trust him.

"Guardian Hathaway. The Queen is expecting you." he opened the door widely and stepped aside so I can come in.

There were 2 other guardians in the room. One was standing by the window guarding the landscape outside and the other one was a woman standing by the sofa where Lissa was sitting. When she saw me coming in, she stood up and ran to hug me. Her grip on me was strong but I liked it. I needed it. I missed her so much.

"How are you?" she asked me

"I'm much better now." I say and hug her back. We took a seat, back on sofa.

"New haircut?" I ask her.

"Oh, I just straightened it a little bit." she brushed her hair with her fingertips quickly and smiled.

"It fits you." I smile back. It did. Her hair was longer and her crown fitted perfectly on her head. Her eyes were shiny green and her dimples were lovely as always.

"How is your training doing?" she changed the topic. I can't say what happened.

"It's been going really well. And as the matter of fact,-"

"I know, I know." she said. "You want to get back. I'll get you an appointment with a doctor."

"I don't need that. Really, I'm fine. Just let me put that uniform on and be here for you."

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I need to be sure."

"Okay, okay... Get me a doctor." I say rolling my eyes. She hugs me again.

"I miss you so much. Seriously, I can't wait for you to come back. It's been so hard without you." Now I have to get back. She needs me. We need each other.

Somebody knocked on the door. The guardian opened it.

"Mr. Ozera is here." Lissa looked at the guardian and nodded. We both stand up when the door opens. Christian and Dimitri walked in. Christian was wearing a black jacket, dark red T-shirt and dark blue jeans. And Dimitri as always, he wears his guardian uniform and his duster. He looks hot in those clothes. He looked serious walking in but when he saw me, he smiled.

They came to us. The next second Lissa and Christian were all over themselves.

"How was your day?" I ask Dimitri.

"As always. And yours?" he said while he came closer and grabbed my waist.

"Lissa's getting me a check-up at a doctor. I can't wait to be back." He smiled. He wanted to say something but I already changed the subject.

"Get a room." I say to Christian and Lissa. They both look at us and smile. "Witch made me remember... Christian and I have a present for both of you." Lissa said and she ran to her desk. She came back and offered us keys.

Dimitri and I exchange a look. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's an apartment. It is outside the building but on this property. It is situated where other workers live. It's small... but I can't let you live in a guest room forever." Dimitri and I exchange another look but then both of us shake our heads.

"We can't accept it." Dimitri said.

"You can and you will. It's an order." Now her face was serious and her hands were crossed. I have no other choice then take the keys.

"I did decorate it, I couldn't leave it empty. But there are other articles in there and then we can go check furniture together in a shop, so it could be your perfect love nest. The only thing that is missing, is your stuff." Lissa said.

"I'm staying here with Lissa, so you're job for today is done, Dimitri. Now you both go to your room and pack your stuff, then go see your new apartment and have a nice day." Christian said. I was left speechless.

"I'll call you, to tell you when you're going to meet the doctor. I hope you'll like it." Lissa said looking at my hand holding the key.

"I already love it. Thank you, both of you."

After we say our goodbyes, Dimitri and I go to our room with a bunch of boxes and a key.

Dimitri is now packing his clothes and I'm putting his books in a box. Thinking of how much he loves to read made me remember of the books in his home in Russia. The one his mother didn't allow him to read.

"Dimitri? Does your family know that you're... alive?" Dimitri paused and stared at the empty wardrobe.

"We'll talk about it later, OK?" There's something more to it. I don't want to argue, that's why I just nod.

We're standing on the front door of our new apartment. I unlock the door and we step in. We leave the boxes and bags beside the wall.

We entered living room. There was a sofa and an armchair, a nice glass decorative table, accros of the sofa was a fireplace. On the left side of sofa, in the corner, was a TV and next to it was a door on a small balcony. In the room was also a bookcase for all Dimitri's books and for some pictures.

Then there was a kitchen. It was small and it had a separate dining room. The room where was the dining table with 6 chairs, was probably meant to be kids room. But as Dimitri and I are both dhampirs...

Now the bedroom was next. It was simple and beautiful. Just the way we liked it. A bed with 2 bed tables, a wardrobe and a door to the bathroom.

"How are we going to thank them for this?" Dimitri asks holding my hand.

"Umm... With protecting them for the rest of our lives?"

The phone rang. It was Lissa.

When we finish talking, Dimitri was putting his last 2 books in the bookcase.

"I have an appointment tomorrow at 10 a.m. Now let's get something to eat. I'm starving." Together we prepared spaghetti with some sauce and watched some Russian old movies for the rest of the day.

I'm watching myself in the mirror and butting up buttons on my shirt. I went to see the doctor yesterday. He checked me up from head to toes. And he said I'm healthy and ready to be back as a Guardian. I'm getting ready for my first day as The Queens Guardian.

And hell yeah, I'm ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's chapter 3 :)**

**I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for your reviews, follows and favorites! **❤ **It really means a lot to me!**

**And again I want to apologize for any misspellings… **

**I hope you understand it all! **

**Thank you for reading, enjoy and PLEASE review! I really want to know what do you all think about it. :)**

**xoxo, J.J.**

I just finished with putting on a headphone and a microphone to have connection with other guardians on the propriety. My uniform fits perfectly with my body and I look badass in it. I have made myself a bun to show my tattoos.

I remember a day in the gym, when Dimitri was my teacher, he saw my hands all injured and made me sit down so he would take care of them. I mentioned him I don't want to cut my hair, it's dhampir habit so they can show their marks. _"Don't cut it," _he said gruffly, _"wear it up.". _

It's time to start with my day. And I turn my way to Lissa's office. On my way there, people were staring at me as I would be some kind if alien walking past them. I just passed the garden and walked in a huge Court hallway. There in the corner Theo was playing his guitar and singing with few moroi children sitting around him. He's such a happy person.

When he looked up and saw me there watching me, he stopped playing and excused himself to kids. Then he came to me.

"Well, well who looks smokin' hot in a Guardian uniform?"

"I sure do!" I blink to him.

"I wanted to talk to you... I'm going to see my family in Ohio and I just wanted to say goodbye." he said.

"For how long are you going?" I asked him.

"I don't know yet... A week or two."

"Well don't be there for too long. Who's going to laugh at my training then?" I tell him. We both laugh.

"Say goodbye to Dimitri for me, okay?"

"I sure will." I say and we hug.

"Have a great time there and send me a postcard." I say when we get apart. We smile at each other again.

I looked over his shoulder and saw a woman standing and watching us.

My mother.

I break apart with Theo.

"Mother. What are you doing here?" I say confused.

"It's nice to see you too, Rosemary. Ariana Szelsky came here to take care for some family things. And I came with her." Great. Now she's going to be here while I guard and I'm probably going to be full of her advices, if I can call that, advices. I saw Theo watching us.

"Mom this is Theo Timberlake. Theo this is my mom, Janine Hathaway." He offered his hand but my mom only nodded. How polite of her...

"I'm afraid I need to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you Guardian Hathaway." He said nodding at her.

"Take care." I say to him and touch his shoulder. And he walks away.

"Would it hurt if you would tell me, you're coming here?" I said crossing my hands.

"It was not planned. How is your life out here?"

"I'm going on my first day as a Guardian and I'm late. Look, would you come later on a dinner at my apartment? We can talk then." She nods and I rush to the office.

When I come in, Lissa is sitting behind her desk talking with a middle-aged woman sitting on a chair opposite of her. Now the man stands up.

"I knew it. How can a child like you rule the Court and all people! All of you Moroi can sit around and live your life but we dhampirs have to risk our lives for you! My son was turned into a strigoi because of you!" She yelled at her. I called back up through the microphone and quickly runned to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"I think you must leave. Or you stop now, or you are under arrest."

"My son is gone. He'll never be back again. He was my everything! The Moroi could protect him with his magic-"

"That's enough." I grab her hand with one hand and handcuffs in my other. She resisted but I was stronger. Back up came and I gave her to them. I closed the door behind me and turned to see Lissa. She was broken. She was about to cry. I came to her and took her hands.

"Hey, calm down. Dhampirs protecting Morois is the way of life. You can't change it." I say softly.

"She's going to be arrested but she's just hurt. She lost her son." She started so shaking. I hug her.

"I needed this so much." she said and hugged me back "I needed your support."

"And my support will be always here. I left you... once, but I'll never do it again, I promise."

When she calmed down a bit we took a walk through the garden.

"Would you come on a dinner with Christian later... My mother's here and I can't do this without you." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"She's not going to eat you up." she said.

"Let's not say it twice. You should see her look when we saw each other. She looked at me like... like I did something wrong. But I was just saying goodbye to Theo."

"Your mom is always serious." She laughed.

"Oh, and by the way how's Jill doing?" I ask her.

"Oh, Jill... She's still not cool with all of this happening. She wanted to go home. She didn't mind if a bunch of guardians are going to follow her everywhere." She shakes her head. "I just worry about her."

When Christian and Dimitri came, all four of us went to our apartment to a dinner. I didn't know how am I going to find time for cooking, that's why Lissa jumped in. She didn't want to tell me what she's going to do, she said it's a surprise.

When we all came in the dinner was already served.

"Thank you." I said and hold her hand.

Somebody knocked the door. My mother. We let her in and we all take our seats.

Dimitri seats on the head of the table, I sit on his left side, my mother next to me and Christian and Lissa opposite of us.

The table was rich with delicious food. A mushroom soup, fried chicken, delicious mashed potato and cooked vegetables. For dessert there was a chocolate cake.

All of us first took some soup.

"How was your first day at work, Rose?" mom started the conversation. It made me remember on the incident earlier.

"It was fine." I say to her looking on my plate.

"Did you hear anything from your father?" she asked.

"He called me a couple of times." she was only nodding.

"Nice apartment you have. Don't you think it's a little too far away from her majesty?" I knew it. I knew this dinner was a bad did I even say that when I saw in what mood she is...

"I don't think so. And please, call me Lissa." Lissa smiled.

Dimitri and Christian were talking about some stuff they were dealing earlier and my mom was asking Lissa questions about the throne. I wanted to stop my mom because the thing that happened earlier, but I didn't want to argue.

"I'm bringing some wine." I said, stood up, took the plates and walked into the kitchen. I put the plates into washing basin and walk to the fridge and took some red wine.

Then suddenly I felt this huge dizziness. I take a grip on the counter and take a few breaths.

"Where's that wine, Rose!" Christian called, walking back at the table after he was showing off and lighting up the fireplace in living-room.

"I'm coming!" I say back. I quickly take a tray and put on wine and five glasses.

I just came in the dining room when the room starts spinning and my legs give up. Everything turns black.

I wake up in a light room. It's hospital. Court's hospital.

"How did you sleep?" I look around the room and I find doctor standing on my right side.

"What happened?" I ask him.

"You fainted. You have some cuts from the glass that broke, but otherwise you're going to be just fine." he said.

The door of the room opens and Lissa comes in with Dimitri behind her. When she saw me awake, she ran next to my bed and took my hand. Dimitri also rushed down the room.

"Are you ok?" Lissa asked. I felt her hands shaking.

"I'm fine…" I replied.

"What happened?" Dimitri said nervously. He was breathing quickly and I could see he was worried.

Someone knocked the door. Mom and Christian came in.

"I would ask for a little privacy, actually…" the doctor said.

"No. It's fine. They can all stay." I said. I felt a kind of better with my family next to me.

"Did any of this happen to you before?" the doctor asked. I just realized that my decision with them staying here was wrong.

"No. I mean…," After the 'I mean' part everybody in the room stared at me. I was afraid to speak.

"I felt dizzy a couple of times…" I said.

"You felt what? Why didn't you tell me any of this?!" Dimitri furied. He stood up and looked at me with anger…

"I didn't because I thought it's nothing."

"How could this be nothing?" Lissa asked angrily.

I looked down at my hands. Great. I just started with my job and this happens.

"Am I sick, doctor?" I ask, still looking at my hands.

"No. The opposite of that. You are pregnant."

Wait… did I hear that well? What?! I raised my head and looked at doctor. But I didn't say anything. What am I supposed to say? Because all that was in my mind right now was:

How the hell is this possible?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! **

**I know this is very late... It's supposed to be published every Friday but I'm so sorry I couldn't... :/**

**That's why I'm going to make it up to you. **

**This week, before Friday I'm going to publish one more chapter. :)**

**I hope you aren't angry. I'm very, very sorry.**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. I love you soo much! **❤

**Again, I apologize for any misspellings, I hope you understand it all! **

**Thank you, enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

I start to laugh.

"I knew I couldn't be awake. Am I in a coma or something?" It had to be something like that… But why is everybody quiet?

"What's date is it? Is it April fools day? But doctor this is not funny."

Doctor looks confused but he doesn't say anything.

"But… But… How?" I look at Dimitri. He's emotionless. OK this is not funny anymore.

"I thought it's impossible… for two Dhampirs…" I said. My mother was shaking her head.

"Well, it is." And then my whole world stopped. Of course it's not you dumb-ass! Then how can I be pregnant?! When the doctor saw all the looks in the room, he held a breath.

"Well I see now, I need to leave you alone." And he walked to the door. "Congratulations." he said and walked out. Correction, he ran out of the room.

I'm still not getting this right… I'm pregnant?

I looked at Dimitri. And we stared at eachother for a while. I know what that look ment. I quickly stood up and walked to him. My hands touch his cheeks, I know what's he thinking about.

"Hey. Don't you even try to think that way… I know what you're thinking. And it's not true. I did NOT cheat on you! I swear!" I say desperately. He didn't say anything. I can see he still doesn't believe me.

"I don't know how this happened. But it did. This is your child, believe me, Dimitri!" He stood there just like a stone.

"You look pretty close with that Theo Timberlake earlier today." Mother said. What?!

"Theo?!" Dimitri finally spoke. "That moroi, you introduced me with? The one who was your good friend, killing all that free time with you?!" Dimitri yelled and grabbed my wrists hard.

"What? No!" I turned my head toward my mother. "On which side are you! I'm your daughter! And no!" I turn my head back to Dimitri.

"Mom saw me hugging Theo goodbye," I raised my voice on 'goodbye', "He left in Ohio, and I wanted to be polite."

"That bastard runned away now?" Dimitri was furious. I never saw him like that for a long time. I remember him acting like this with that strigoi Nathan. But then he was a… a strigoi.

"I didn't know about this! How can you think I could cheat on you! After all that we have been through!" I felt tears coming to my eyes. I pulled my hands out of his grip and I didn't know what to say anymore. How can he even think like that about me? Doesn't he know me?

"Lissa help me with this!" I look at her desperately.

Christian and Lissa were just staring.

"I… I…" Lissa was only saying. How could she not believe me?! What the hell, they're my family for goodness sake!

"I can't believe this." I said. But quietly now. I don't have to waste my voice on them. I felt a tear coming down my cheek. I roughly wiped it off with my hand.

I looked at Dimitri now and shook my head. And I walked out.

I was walking all over the Court with just hospital PJ's. Outside was colder because cold wind was blowing. But I didn't care. I felt like this huge fire was burning inside of me. I was so furious that I wanted to walk back and kick everyones ass. Especially my mother's. How could she? It's her fault that all of them doubt in me. I hate her!

I slammed the door of my apartment and got dressed in my clothes. While I was putting on my pants I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was all wet from tears. Cuts from my fall were visible but they weren't that horrible. It will heal quickly. My look stopped at my stomach.

A child is going to grow in there. Now that I'm pregnant there's no chance to be a guardian. At least till I don't give birth. And right now, I don't even have any desire of protecting Lissa. Dimitri thinks the baby isn't his. What am I going to do?

All I know is that I don't want to be like my mother. I don't want to give birth to my child and then leave it in a stupid Academy, alone. Sending only postcards and even forget about that after a while… The child and me can't stay here… certainly not. I have to leave.

I touch my stomach with my both hands.

"We'll make through this."

I take my bags and start filling them with my stuff. I cry all of that time.

The front door opened and footsteps are approaching. Only one more bag left to fill and I'm done. Dimitri leaned on the door-frame of the bedroom. I didn't want to look at him. I just kept putting the clothes inside my bag. I wiped my face with my shirt sleeve.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was empty and emotionless.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I say but keep my look on the bags. He came closer. He took my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked. His look was full of disappointment.

"I'll go anywhere I want to go." I say back. I tried to look strong. I don't know how well did I do that.

"You're going to Ohio, aren't you?" he said coldly. And smiled. Now I had enough. With the hand he was holding I pushed myself away and with my other I slapped him in the face. It hurt me probably more than it hurt him. He stopped smiling now. I was glad.

Now I started to laugh. And my laugh was getting louder and louder. I didn't know why I was laughing that much. Probably because, I didn't want to show him how much he was hurting me.

"Yeah. Bravo. Congratulations, Guardian Belikov!" I said and clapped my hands. "You and my perfect mother Jeanine Hathaway got me. I'm busted! I cheated on you with Theo, I found out I was pregnant and we made a plan. He went to Ohio and I was supposed to go there a little after him but the pregnancy surprised me."

I paused for a second, and he actually thought I was telling him the truth. I turn away and from frustration put my face in my hands.

"You idiot!" I yelled and put my hands off my face, then turn them into fists.

"How can you even believe this?! I was risking my chance of graduation by falling in love with you! I left my best friend to find you and save your soul! I was wandering all around Russia alone, I lived with your family, I lived through your funeral, I was kidnapped by you in a strigoi form!" His look got sad when I mentioned strigoi. I started crying again. God I wanted to stay strong but I cry all the time. Probably a pregnancy thing...

"I was living in that room with you, all drugged... I pushed that stake through your heart and watched you fall in that river. I thought you were dead. Then I lived with a fear of you wanting to kill me." I was feeling sick now but I'm not going to throw up. I was walking around the room shaking my hands and screaming like a lunatic. But the thing was that I needed this.

"My heart was tearing apart when you were avoiding me...And now when I have you back, you really think I would jump into someone else's bed?!" He was broken.

"If you think that... Then screw you and screw Lissa and screw anyone who believes that! I'm leaving! I'm raising my child alone and when you figure out that all of you were mistaken... Don't you even try to look for me because... because it will be too late." I grab my bags and walk out.

I walked to the gate and there a taxi was waiting. I entered.

"Where do you want to go, miss?" the driver asked. The thing is, I don't know. Or... do I?

I got to the airport. My phone was instantly ringing. I threw it in the trash. I don't want to talk to anybody. Now a another taxi drove me to another familiar place. The guards saw me and opened the gates.

"Guardian Hathaway. Let me help you with this." The guard took 2 of my bags and followed me.

"Rose!" I turned to the left and saw a familiar face.

"Alberta. I would like to see the principal, is it possible?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, as I promised there will be more chapters this week! :D**

**This one is is Lissa's POV. I thought of her thoughts and emotions and... I thought you would want to know what would it be going on in her mind after all this drama. Well, what I think it would be going on in her mind... but whatever...**

**Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites! I love you! **❤

**And again, sorry for any misspellings... I hope you understand it all! **

**Thank you, enjoy and PLEASE review! I would love to know what do you think. **

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

When Rose walked out of the room everybody was just staring.

The look on Rose's face when I didn't say anything killed me. She was disappointed and she felt betrayed by me. By all of us. But what could I say?

I don't know anything about pregnancy. Especially Dhampir one...

Rose is pregnant. She's going to have a baby. But who is the father? Two Dhampirs can't have children. Rose would never cheat on Dimitri. She loves him so much, that she would never even think about that. This is all just too confusing.

Dimitri was standing ahead of us. He was showing us his back. His shoulders were moving up and down like crazy. His hands were shaking and he was breathing through his mouth, his breaths were deep and also shaking.

There was a chair in front of him. He kicked it so hard that when it hit the wall it parted and crashed on the ground like a tornado would catch it. The noise was so loud and all three of us in the room reacted. I hate seeing them so hurt. Christian put his both hands on my shoulder to support me because it looked like I'm going to faint. Dimitri looked back and said, "I'm sorry." then he walked out of the room.

Rose's mom was next to leave. I don't get her. How could she doubt in her own daughter? Oh... yeah I know... She doesn't know her own daughter. She left her in the Academy.

Now only Christian and I were in the room. "Christian..." I said and started crying. He hugged me. I tugged my head into his chest. It was hard to breath but it felt good. He smelled of soap and fire smoke. He was probably using fire earlier.

"Liss, Liss,..." he was repeating my name softly. "Calm down..." I moved away from him.

"How can I calm down? All this pressure with being a queen, problems with Jill and now this? How will Rose ever forgive me?" he looked at me concerned.

"It's late. You're tired. Let's get to sleep." he said and brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked him while i was wiping my cheeks.

"Of course I will." he said. I nodded and we went.

We just entered and I quickly jumped in my bed. I covered myself with fine, smooth sheets. Christian came and laid next to me.

"Could you give me the phone?" I asked through the pillow and stretched my hand to show him where it is. He gave it to me. I called Rose. She didn't answer. I called again once, twice ,... five times but everytime it turned into a voicemail.

"Leave it. She needs time." Christian said and tried to take the phone. I let him. I didn't want to but I think he's right. He puts the phone on the bedside table and kisses me.

"It'll get better, you'll see."

We were laying in the bed, my head on his chest, his fingers brushing my arm, tears coming down my cheeks for whole night. I didn't sleep at all.

The alarm turned on and we both knew it's time to go. I quickly took a shower and got myself ready. Nor Rose, nor Dimitri got here to guard. I don't blame them. Christian said that Dimitri is waiting for him outside of the building. They had to go do some Ozera family things.

He kissed me goodbye and went. I walked away with 2 guardians. They took me to my office. I had this small bit of hope that Rose will be there. So I can apologize to her and beg her for forgiveness for being quiet and doubting in her. But she was not there.

Where could she be? I want to talk to her. I must. I call her again. Now the voicemail said the number does not exist… What? I checked the numbers again.

"Guardian Stone. Could you come here for a second?" Guardian got away from the window and came closer.

"Do you maybe know where's Ro… Guardian Hathaway?"

"All I heard was... that she left the Court." he said. What?! She did not to that. She couldn't. No.

"What? How? When? Where did she go?" I stood up and yelled at him like it was his fault.

"She went yesterday night. Where did she go… I don't know. Nobody of us knows. It was her choice. She came in the office yesterday night, gave us her uniforms, guns, all that was of Court belongings including her apartment keys and went."

"No! She didn't leave! She didn't leave me! You must have mixed her with somebody else. No, she didn't leave, where could she go?" I was shaking my head and I put my face in my hands. How could she do that to me? She said she's not going to do this again!

I turn to look out the window and I saw Christian approaching. Dimitri was with him. He must have known something. Anything. I run out of the room with dhampirs running after me. When I came to Christian he looked at me surprised.

Dimitri looked like he was dying. He looked worse then my uncle Victor did when he was ill. His hair was all messed up, his face was pale and he had bags under his eyes, like he wouldn't sleep in a month…

Instead of going to Christian, I went to Dimitri.

"Dimitri, where's Rose?" But he was quiet. He looked at me like he's going to pass out in the same instant.

"Dimitri, please! Tell me where is she! Where did she go?" I took a grip of his duster and shook it. Christian came and took my shoulders to pull me away.

"I don't know." was everything that he said.

"No, you have to know! How could you possibly think of her cheating on you?! She loves you from all of her heart! And now she's gone. GONE Dimitri!" Christian was trying to pull me away, guardians were standing in the middle of Dimitri and me and people were around us staring. It was a total chaos and embarrassment. I finally gave up and fall down on my knees.

"I'm not going to see her baby grow in her body… I'm not going to see her turn into a mother. But most importantly," I look at him "YOU're are going to miss all of that."

A knock on my door of the room woke me up. I woke up with tears in my eyes. The incident that happened… I'm starting to regret it… Everything that I said to Dimitri. I was mean. Too harsh, I think… I feel ashamed.

Christian came in. He had one of his understanding looks on his face. He came closer and hugged me. He layed down next to me and gave me another kiss on my forehead.

"Rose's mom came after guardians took you to your room. I had to explain everything to her. She said she's going to call Rose's father and tell him to find her. He found her once, he can do it the second time." That calmed me down a bit. "We'll find her, you'll see." he said.

"How is Dimitri? I have to apologize to him."

"He will be fine. He's strong. You will do that later. Now you have to rest." I put my head on his chest and try to breathe.

Listening to the beat of his heart and his breathing made me sleepy again.

"Christian? Do you think Rose would do such a thing?" I asked him on the edge of my awakeness.

First he took a deep breathe in and said, "I don't know, Liss."

"I don't know." he repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! :)**

**It's Friday! :D Anndd... it's February 14th! **

**So Happy Valentines Day everyone! :***

**This chapter is back at Rose. :P**

**I want to thank for all of your review's, favorites and follows! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! **❤

**Sorry for any misspellings... I hope you understand it all. :)**

**Thanks, enjoy and please review!**

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

"I didn't know that anyone from the Court is coming." Alberta said confused.

"It was not planned." I say.

"It's nice to see you though." she smiled.

"It's nice to see you too." I smile back.

We take a walk through the garden.

"I heard you were shot. By Natasha Ozera..."

"Huh, yeah. I'm healed now." I reply. "How is the safety around here? Is your security improved?"

"Yes. The only thing that is worrying me is Jill Mastrano's situation. We didn't notice anything but I think she isn't comfortable with all of this. Why isn't she at the Court?"

"She doesn't want to. It's hard for her with a half-sister thing. Oh, and that some of the people hate her for appearing on the Court. And the attack on the property... She probably just wants to stay in familiar place with familiar people." I say.

And speaking of the wolf... Jill and her Guardian Eddie Castille were standing by the waterfall. I didn't want to explain why I'm here to any of them. And I don't want to risk them telling where I am to Lissa or Dimitri...

"Let's head to the office." and I quickly turn away. Alberta followed me. Before entering in, I stopped Alberta.

"Nobody knows I'm here. I want it stay that way." I say that to her quietly. She nods.

"I hope you know what you're doing." I nod to her.

Walking down the Academy made me feel weird. Remembering all the good and all the bad memories… Ok, more of bad ones but still…

Alberta walked me the same way to the headmaster's room as Lissa and I took when they brought us back. I felt like a student again. Walking down through the dining hall, seeing everybody staring at me and whispering to each other actually made me feel worse than it did last time.

When we left dining hall Alberta took my hand to pause me.

"Rose, you still didn't tell me what are you doing here." she said. "You came here alone, with suitcases without the explanation…" I can't tell her anything yet. After a moment of silence she spoke again.

"Is… Is the Queen alright?" she asked.

"The Queen is just fine. Everyone is perfectly well." I fake a smile.

"Then what are you doing here? Is this some kind of undercover mission? Because if it is, I have not been informed of it."

"Look… it's a long story. And we'll have time to talk about it later. Can I go talk to him now?" I say crossing my arms.

"Umm… Yes. Sure. Him."

Alberta knocked the door.

"You see,... about the principal…" And the door opened.

And this moment just filled my memory, because I got the same view as I did then. Cleaned room full of papers and books and in the middle of the room, right in front of me there's a desk with... Ellen Kirova sitting beside it.

It looked so real that I actually looked on my left to check if Alberta is really standing there, just to make sure I didn't travel back in time. But last time Dimitri was standing by my side. This is real...

Kirova wore the same expression, she sat there like she always did all still as a stone. Like she was expecting me.

She pointed her finger on a chair, "Sit." she said. Alberta left us alone and I went to sit down.

"Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway. What do we owe you such pleasure of you visiting us?" she said with her annoying voice, as always.

"You are back at the position of Headmistress? When and how did that happened?" I laugh.

She stood up and walked and talked like she was in the class explaining something.

"As the daughter of the previous Headmaster, was unbehaving, he was not known in the positive way but negative and he had to leave for the good of the Academy. I didn't want some stranger get on that position again, that's why I stepped in again..." She looked out the window.

"I thought I liked a job as a teacher better than this one. But I guess I was wrong." She turned and looked at me.

"And some students are just..." she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh, I understand..." I said pretending to care.

"But I still find it fascinating how you, from all the people decided to come for visit."

"It's a more personal thing actually..."

"You did not just kill somebody for real now, and you're running from prison, did you?" she asked with her eyes wide open.

"No. If we don't count strigoi." I smile.

"Oh, my dear Rose… always so tough." I'm glad she sees me like that. "Tea?" she asked. I nod. I was really thirsty. And there were cookies with the tea. I was hungry too. Starving. She gave me a cup of tea and sat back down on her chair.

"Your father called this morning. He was asking if anyone saw you." I looked at her. I knew this is going to happen. I stood up and looked at her beggingly.

"Please, don't tell anyone that I'm here. I… I don't want to see anyone." I said and looked down at the table.

"What is going on?" she asked. I didn't answer. What can I tell her anyway? That I'm pregnant and that the father of this child doesn't believe me. That nobody believes me. That it sounds impossible that it actually is his and that I can't explain it…

"The reason that I came here is… because this Academy is everything I know. It was my only home. It's true that I ran away a couple of times… But now I'm alone in this." She looked at me puzzled and confused. Was it in the way of 'I don't know what are you talking about' or in the way 'I don't believe you, you're yacking', I don't know.

"I need a job here, at the Academy." was all that I could say for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! **

**Huh, chapter 7 already... :P**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Apologies for any misspellings... I hope you understand it all :)**

**Thanks, enjoy and please review! **

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

Kirova started to laugh. "You teaching? Kids? This is ridiculous. What do you know about subjects on this school?"

"I know how to fight. I can be a trainer. Or a school guardian. I just need to stay here." I said.

"Guardian Petrov!" she yelled. It was unexpected so I flinched. Alberta came in looking at the floor, ashamed. It was obvious that she was listening to the conversation outside the door.

"Yes, Headmistress Kirova?" she said when she stopped and stood on my left side.

"As you heard, Rose wants to work on this Academy." She crossed her fingers and looked so… so Kirova. I never liked that look. "Well the thing is, that all of us know how good are you with rules and doing the things we tell you to." She said and raised one eyebrow.

"I promise that I will listen and obey the rules." I said. But she didn't believe me. "I swear that I'll do that." I say.

"Well, if I may say, Rose is an amazing fighter. And we all know that novices on this school need to be as good as possible, because strigois are getting stronger and smarter. I think that with giving Rose a chance of teaching novices how to fight, we will save a lot of Moroi lives." Alberta helped me. Now it looked like Kirova could change her mind about this.

"Are you sure, you are not running from any kind of law?"

"Most surely." I say and nod.

"Then welcome on board. Guardian Petrov is going to walk you to the offices. I'm going to inform them about you. You are going to get a room, school clothes, and a schedule of your classes. We are a little out of guardian staff. One time a week you are going to guard the property." I felt a huge rock rolling of my chest. Kirova stood up and so did I. "And do not… DO NOT even try to do things your way. Because if you do… you'll regret it." She gave me a look that scared the crap out of me. We shook our hands and I left with Alberta.

At the office, a secretary gave me everything I needed. Alberta walked me to my room to help me with my bags and then left, because it was her turn to guard the Academy.

I came in my room and looked at it. It was small but enough for me. I had a bed by the door to my bathroom, a desk by the window and also a wardrobe large enough for all my stuff.

I can't believe that my faith brought me here, again. On the Academy. A place I was running away from. But I had to do this. My hands touched my stomach again.

I had to do this for my child. I'm going to live here and my child is going to be with me on this Academy. I don't want to be like my mother. I don't want to leave my child alone...

So this is it. I'm a teacher now. God knows I never even thought about becoming something like this.

I felt sick and threw up later. I wanted to take a walk around, but I was feeling too dizzy for that. I looked at my schedule. I had classes 4 times a week. And on Wednesdays I had to guard the school during the day. I felt nervous about my first class tomorrow.

I set my alarm, take a shower and jump in my bed. I fell asleep quickly but I had nightmares all night long.

I dreamt about Dimitri telling me I cheated on him, Lissa getting attacked, mother telling me how disappointed she was,... I was sweating like hell and I couldn't breathe.

I got up before alarm even went off. I couldn't stay in my bed anymore. Thinking about all of them made me feel depressed.

I walked to teachers' chamber and took some papers to see what were novices learning about.

"Show them how to block a punch in the stomach. They are still bad at it." it was Alberta.

"And don't be too harsh on them. Every trainer is. They're afraid to make a mistake. I know you can teach them how to be real guardians. How to be fierce, strong and smart." she smiled at me.

I know how the freshmen are feeling. The training gets a lot harder and they start to realize they're only 4 years away from graduation. To become a Guardian of a Moroi that needs their protection.

I nod to Alberta and walk out of the room.

On my way to the gym I made myself a ponytail. To show my molnijas of course. Even if I try I can't stop thinking about Dimitri and Lissa. What are they doing? Are they even looking for me?

"Rose?" Oh, crap. I stand still and think of the voice I heard was from the person I thought of. First I hesitate and then I turn around. Yes, I was right. It was Jill, with Eddie. Damn, I still didn't prepare any speech for what I will say to them.

"Why are you in Academy uniform?" Eddie asked.

"Umm... I'm... working as a trainer. And I'm going to be late so..." And I turn away but then I remember that somebody could call the Court and everybody will know where I am. I turn back to them.

"Lissa says, hi." I smile to them.

"Did she send you here because of me? Because Eddie is enough-" Here's the idea.

"Look. Yes. She send me because she wants to protect you. And it's not because she doesn't trust you Eddie, it's just that she wants her sister to be protected. But don't tell Lissa I told you that. It's supposed to be a secret. So just pretend I'm one of the teachers." I smiled and quickly walked away.

Ugh, that was a stupid idea. Who would believe me that? Me teaching just like that? I would never agree to that. I would rather come here and tell her that I'm going to be her guardian. If she wanted that or not.

I was now half jogging to the gym but suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Eddie.

"What happened? And don't even think of telling me that crap again about secret protecting cause I'm not falling for that." Shit. What am I going to do now?

"I can't tell you anything else, because it's true." I lie. Eddie smiles and quickly looks out of the window and it was clear, he didn't believe me.

"Come on. Not even Jill believed you that." he said still looking at the window. I forgot to breathe. He looked at me now.

"But you probably have a damn good reason to be here, so I will help you. I convinced her not to call Lissa. And for return I expect an explanation."

I remembered what is air again and took a deep breath of relief. It looks like I can't trick him. Not Eddie. He knows me too well. All I could do shake my head. I can't tell him. It's too hard to talk about it.

The school bell saved me.

"You are not going away with this." he said and looked angrily at me. An now I see there's no other way… I have to tell him.

"Look. Now I have to go to class. But later… we can talk, okay? Find me when you are able to talk, just the two of us." And then I rushed away.

I have to get calm and steady. My first class is going to start any minute now. I have to stop thinking about the conversation with Eddie and Jill. It will be okay… I had to expect this is going to happen. And I won't be able to hide my pregnancy forever… What am I going to tell people then? This is just not going well. My desperation of getting away revealed me. I should have go in a place where nobody knows me. What did I think coming on the Academy?

I guess it's just the need of someone near me when I'm going through all of this.

Through the betrayal, through the break up, through the pregnancy. Now I know...

I can't do this on my own.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI! :)**

**It's Monday... I hate Mondays.**

**To make this Monday better, I posted a new chapter. I see you want me to publish more often and I promise, I'll try. The thing is that I have a lot things to do for school...**

**This chapter is in Eddie Castile's POV.**

**THANK YOU for all the reviews, favorites and follows!**

**Apologies for any misspellings... hope you understand it all! :)**

**Thanks, enjoy and please review!**

**xoxo, J.J.**

**P.S. **

**You can follow me and my bestie on twitter at stalkersxoxo. Check it out, we fangirl 24/7. :P**

**And also go to your cinemas and watch Vampire Academy! If you already saw it, go watch it again because I'm sure once is not enough. ;)**

* * *

Rose walked away to the gym and I had to go to Jill's class. Why is she so mysterious? What is wrong? Damn, the curiosity is killing me.

I'm not going to ask Lissa or Dimitri what is going on. I'm going to obey Rose's wish. She knows what she's doing, whatever that is...

Jill had biology class. She was waiting for me by the door. When she saw me coming she smiled and straightened from leaning on the wall.

"What did she tell?" Jill asked.

"The same as before. But don't worry. I think she's telling the truth." I lie. She nods and I glance my fingers through her hair. We see professor approaching so we walked in the class.

Jill sits at the back of the class, away from windows. I stand behind her but closer to the windows for safety. Standing there watching a documentary about whales and guarding at the same time is torture. Worse than listening to the professor. The sound of whales are making me sleepy and standing up for whole day makes my legs shake. I somehow make it through.

It's lunch time. Jill and I walk through the halls to the feeders rooms. We just came to the end of the hall and we should turn right but Jill grabs my hand and drags me to the left. It's the hallway to the gardens. We don't go outside. Jill leads me to one of the empty rooms on the Academy that staff forgot about and didn't lock it.

The room is probably supposed to be an office. It's dusty and dark. There's a brown vintage sofa opposite the desk. Jill sat down and tapped on it showing me to sit beside her. It made me smile.

"Are you sure you're not hungry?" I asked. She shaked her head and smiled beautifully. Her smile really made my day. She smiles so sincerely and joyfully. Her eyes sparkle and she shrinks just for a little because she's shy.

I came closer to her to put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. She took my jacket and pulled me closer so I almost fell on her but I quickly took a grip on sofa.

I sat on sofa and she sat on my lap. She took my jacket off and put it on sofa next to us. My hands were on her waist and I lifted her shirt a little. I felt that she twitched. I tickled her with my fingers and she laughed. She hates that.

"Stop!" She laughed and tried to get my hands away from her waist. I smiled with her but I didn't stop.

My phone started to ring. We both looked at my jacket. Jill took it and took out my cell.

"It's my beloved sister." she said and handed me the phone. I took it but Jill changed her mind and took it back. She hanged up.

"Why was that?" I asked. She sat back on sofa.

"I don't know. I just hate getting all that attention, I guess." she said looking at her hands.

"Well you know that I have to speak to her and report how things are going, right?" I say.

"She calls everytime we're together! Not that she separated my family now she also wants to separate us!" she said angrily.

"No, she doesn't. She just worries about you. And want's to protect you."

"Yeah, so her crown will be safe on her head." she crossed her arms.

"Wait, what? You think that all of this is just for her position as a Queen?" I ask her and stand up. "What do you think this isn't hard for her? She also feels weird for her father cheating on her mom." I shouldn't say that… I feel like I offended her.

"Your sister-"

"I hate when people call her my sister." she said.

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because that reminds me of my mom cheating on my dad. Okay?" she said. "Because before Rose and others came my family was perfect and happy. Now my parents are not divorced only because of me. Because they don't want to make me feel guilty." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Jill, wait."

"I have a school meeting and it's well secured. You're off charge till it's end." and she walked out.

All situation with her family affected her hard. I looked at my cell and decided that I'm not going to talk to Lissa until I talk to Rose first. And then I need to calm Jill down. God, why all this drama?

I put my jacket back on and walk to the offices. I go to teachers chambers and ask for Rose.

"She isn't here yet. But when she comes I'll tell her that you're looking for her." the secretary said.

"Tell her to come on schools driveway." I said and went outside.

I'm going to wait here for her. There's a bench on the driveway. I sit on it and relax. I close my eyes and try not to think about any problems I have. Not working.

I can't stop thinking about Jill's way of thinking about Lissa's calls and protection. I have to make her change her mind. Lissa isn't the way she thinks she is. I know Lissa and I know she would never use anyone for her own good. I was picked as her guardian when we were practicing and preparing ourselves for reality. And most of the time she was talking about others. I know that Lissa wants the best for her sister. Even if they have a different mother.

Then my mind starts to think about Rose. Something has to be wrong on Court. I actually worry about Lissa. What if Lissa is in some kind of danger and she called me for help? Ok, now I start to panic.

I open my eyes and check my phone. She didn't call me again. I have to call her back. The phone is ringing but nobody answered. Where is Rose?

No, she couldn't run away if danger came. She would never leave Lissa like that. Or Dimitri. She would protect them with her life. It was her life dream. What the hell was she thinking to come here?

Typical Rose… Nobody has any idea of what her plans are. I smile remembering all the time I spent with her. The good ones, I mean. Seriously, again? Not even a day passes of me not thinking about Mason's death… My buddy. In few months

it's going to be a year of his death. I hate thinking about it but I can't help it. He sacrificed his life for us. We shouldn't even go to that town and search for that strigoi hiding place. It was a stupid thing to do. A life was lost because of it. And I encouraged it to happen.

I hear footsteps approaching. I turn around and see a shadow of a woman coming. She has long curly hair and wears a long coat that reminds me of Dimitri's duster.

It's Rose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! :) **

**So... this chapter is back to Rose's POV. **

**THANK YOU ALL for your reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Sorry for any misspellings... hope you understand it all. :)**

**Thanks, enjoy and please let me know what you think. ;***

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

When I entered the gym, a bunch of juniors were warming up. They looked so young. When they saw me, they stood up and stood still.

"Hello. I'm Guardian Hathaway and from now on, I'll be your trainer." Everybody was staring at me and not saying anything. They were so shy.

"Calm down," I said smiling. "Relax. You don't have to be so scared. From you I expect hard work and I want you to show me the wilth to become a Guardian. You are 4 years away from your graduation but don't worry you still have time to learn all the skills of a great protector. All you have to manage is to forget about your fears and believe in yourself."

All of this made me remember something. Or better someone.

Dimitri.

With his help I got through school and graduated. He showed me how to fight, block attacks, run fast and he filled my head with all of those zen life lessons. He was the best mentor.

I miss him. I hate to say that but I do. I feel like a fish out of water. I don't want to get out of my bed if I don't wish him good morning, I hate eating without wishing him good meal, my day sucks if I don't wish him a good day and say to him "I love you"...

But he broke my heart to pieces and stepped on them so it turned into ashes. So did Lissa. The only family I had disappointed me and doubt in me. I wouldn't care if my mother wouldn't believe me… I don't care if the whole world was going to call me a bloodwhore. But them…

Now there's only me and my child. We will get through this. I will make sure my child will have the mother I never had.

"If you manage to do that and to not be late for class, I'm sure we can all have a great relationship." I hope I calmed them down a bit.

The class had 22 novices. 15 male and 7 female students. First I sent them on a run. Then they were ready for practise.

They had knowledge of fighting but they were just too shy. I showed the moves Alberta said they need to practise and they loked like they can handle it quickly.

When the class ended I heard novices talking about me. And the comments they had were mostly positive. It made me feel happy.

It was lunch time and after lunch I have an hour of free time. I was starving. I walked to the teachers chambers and left the papers on my desk.

"Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Castille was looking for you and he said he's waiting for you at the driveway." Shit. I forgot about him. We knew each other forever. I guess he won't judge me. I hope he will believe me.

I put on my coat, grab a snack on my way and step outside. It was windy but not really cold and a little foggy. I was walking to the driveway gasping, my hands shaking and thinking about Eddie's response. I didn't even finish my snack.

Eddie was sitting on a bench. He was showing me his back.

He turned around. He probably heard me coming. He stood up and waited for me to come.

"Let's take a walk." I say and start to walk away from the school. He followed me and started to ask me questions that I didn't want to answer but I had no choice. I won't be able to keep it a secret forever. And I wanted him to find out about this first.

"You were right, of course. I'm not here because Lissa told me to protect Jill. It's a lot more complicated. And you probably won't believe me. But… I have no chance anymore. I have to get this out of me." I said.

"Rose you are scaring me. What the hell is going on?" he asked in a loud voice.

"I'm pregnant." I pushed a voice out of me.

He stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth was wide open. He froze.

"And I know what you are thinking right now. Child is Dimitri's! I don't know how… But I didn't cheat on him! You know I would never do that, right?"

I told him about the sickness and then I told him what happened to me at the dinner… And then the conversation in the hospital. We were walking down the small path and we were close to the gate now. Eddie was listening and not commenting on anything. I don't know if that was a positive or a negative thing.

"And why I came here? I want to raise him, watch him grow up and never miss any important events or any new experience. I don't want to be like my mother. My child will never miss me."

"Child you say?" Somebody behind me said that. That man was on the other side of the gate. I knew the voice. But it was colder than I remember. Eddie looked at him and whispered, "not possible". He reacted and stood in front of me, not even letting me see who that was. I turned around and saw someone I thought I will never see again in my life.

Robert. Victor's brother.

But the best is coming. He is a strigoi. Victor's brother is out of the prison and here standing by the gate looking furious and evilly smiling at the same time.

Eddie pulled out his stake and prepared to fight.

"Don't worry. I can't enter." Robert smiled. "A birdy told me that you left the Court and with the wish to catch you I was too late. You already entered another place I'm not able to come. Yet." He was wearing a grey suit that made him look even more pale. Why do strigois even wear that expensive clothes if they mess them up with blood every night? Dumb creatures…

"Rose, run and call backup!" Eddie yelled.

"Oh, no. No need for that." He didn't look away from me. His eyes were watching my every move. "I came here just to let you know I'm watching you."

He blinked at me. "And don't worry about the child. I'm sure that it's going to be just fine. If it's ever born." He laughed. Okay, now I was getting mad. How does he dare to threaten me with my child?

And suddenly, there's a gunshot. It hit Robert in the chest.

"Damn it!" Alberta yelled. She was hiding in a bush behind us. Eddie and I turned back to see who shot it and the next second we looked back Robert was gone.

Alberta ran to us.

"Are you both okay?" We nod. "Let's quickly go back and I'm going to order better protection around here." We were rushing back to the Academy and all I heard was our fast breathing. I couldn't even think anymore. So many memories got in my mind right now. First time I met Robert, all the time we spent on my run, Victors death… I killed Victor. He wants revenge.

"Oh, and by the way," Alberta interrupted, "YOU ARE PREGNANT?" she yelled. "And when were you going to tell me this? Do you know what will Kirova do when she finds out?" She was talking and pausing in between because she was breathing hard. All three of us were shocked. I, because of Robert, Alberta because of the pregnancy and Eddie for… for both.

I stop and take a minute to breathe.

"Look, you can't tell anyone about this." I said. "Both of you."

"Why? The baby is going to grow anyway so it doesn't matter. You won't be able to hide that stomach." Eddie said.

"Not just that. This Robert situation too."

"Are you insane?! I know about the pregnancy and Kirova doesn't... Now you want me to act like this strigoi never came and put in danger all the Academy? This pregnancy affected your brain, girl!" She shook her head and looked at me like I'm crazy.

And the ground started to dance. Shit, again with this. Alberta had to go and Eddie carried me to my room. He helped me to get in my bed and gave me cell so I'll call him if I'll need anything.

"Your secret is safe with me." he said and went to Jill.

That calmed me down and I was too tired to think about them telling anything. I fell asleep and slept for whole night which didn't happen for a long time


	10. Chapter 10

**Ladies, and Gentlemen,**

**Guardians and Moroi,**

**this is my chapter 10! :D**

**10 is a round number, and I like this number, that's why I made a little longer chapter then I'm used to publish... :P**

**I know that it's a little late but I finally got an idea for this fic.: Vampire Academy: Broken Trust.**

**THANK YOU for all your reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot to me! Thank you for reading my story and letting me open my imagination to all of you. I love every single one of you! For real! ;***

**I apologize for any misspellings, I hope you understand it all! :)**

**Thanks, enjoy, please review and tell me what do you think of my title and cover. :D**

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

I woke up gasping for air. I was all sweaty and messy from the turning in the bed. I got off my bed and got ready for the day. I put myself some gym clothes and went for a run.

Outside the sky was beautiful with all those sunset colors. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Victor and his brother Robert. I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to knock him down, to stop him from using his magic, to stop him from running away with Jill. Well that didn't happen. He died. Because he was too weak and old. And now his brother wants me dead. How did he even escape the prison? I kind of got used of the bad guys always getting through and haunting me, so...

The way Dimitri looked at me in my dreams... It hurts so much. Why can't he believe me? Why all the worst things happen to me? Why can't I have a normal dhampir life like everyone else?

Oh yeah, I know why. Because I'm Rose Hathaway, that's why.

25 minutes passed and I have to get ready for class. I have seniors today and I have to make up with the class I passed two days ago.

I have to admit they are not bad at fighting. Not bad at all. I join them in training and show them some new moves. I was just showing them a backstabbing move with a fake stake and one of the novices had a problem with it. I walked to her and showed her again. Then I helped her to do it. When suddenly, everybody in the room kneeled down on their knee and looked down to the floor.

I turned around to see what's going on and what I saw was... someone...

It was the Queen.

This day couldn't get any better. Lissa walked in with two guardians that are guarding her office and Alberta was with them. She called them. I can see it. When she saw that I looked at her she looked on the ground avoiding to see me in the eyes. That made me furious.

I kneeled with them.

"Rise." Lissa said.

Now everybody stood and stared at Lissa.

"The Queen came to visit, so show her what you can do and continue with practise." I said loudly enough so everybody could hear me.

Lissa didn't seem to find me before but now when I was heard she looked at me and her face turned all serious. She was faking the smile.

What do I do now? Should I turn and run away which is what I totally want to do, or confront her. But I have to admit I missed her. A lot.

I think I was standing there for too long, cause she decided to walk to me.

"The Academy?" she said once she was close enough to me to hear her. "You from all, you who hated it and couldn't wait to get out, you came here?"

"What do you want?" I try to be as strong as I can, but I can feel the burn in my eyes trying to push the tears away.

"I want to talk." she said.

"I have class. No time, sorry." I said looking at them training.

"Guardian Petrov can take over." She said and Alberta quickly nodded.

"It's for your best." Alberta whispered.

I guess I have no choice now. I push my papers roughly to Alberta's chest and start walking out of the gym. Lissa and guardians quickly follow me. I just want to do this quickly. Because I don't know for how long I can take it. It's so great to see Lissa and to know she's okay.

I stop in an empty hallway.

"Make this quickly." I say crossing my arms.

"You can't stay here. I'm asking you to come with me, so we can hide you and protect you." she said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. And I don't need protection."

"Of course you do! Victor's brother is trying to get his revenge. And I have to do everything to protect you and your child."

"Don't! Just don't talk about me and my child okay?!" I yell and turn around.

"Dammit, I'm crying again. Stupid pregnancy!" I yell with my face in my hands.

"You broke your promise." Lissa whispered behind me.

I turn back and forget about my tears. A tear was running down her cheek.

"That promise was long gone from the moment when all of you doubted in me."

"Rose, I'm sorry." she cried. I couldn't take it anymore. It was breaking me in hundreds of pieces. I turned away and pretended I didn't care.

"Rose, wait! Please!" She yelled behind me. Guardians were already calming her down.

The bell rang. That means I missed my class. Again. I walk to teachers' chambers, drying my tears. I enter and I want to quickly grab my things and go. I don't want to talk or deal with anyone today. I just can't wait to get back to my bed.

But on my way to my desk, even if I was bending my head to the floor, I saw a redhaired women standing in front of the window. I stop and prepare myself to look over there because I know only one redhaired and curly women with that pose of standing. And to be perfectly sure she wasn't tall either.

I turn my head toward her and I realize that I was right. It was my mother. And on my bigger surprise... She was not alone. My father was there, and Christian and... And Dimitri.

Dimitri was standing in a dark corner. He was watching me before but when I looked at him he looked away.

From all the reactions in the world I started laughing. Hard. God, those hormones are killing me.

"Alberta, I wasn't informed about any Court visits." I say to Alberta. She was leaning on a desk. Lissa just walked in behind me. "I mean, I already got through a pretty surprise with the Queen visiting my class." Lissa went to Christian. He took a hold of her shoulders when she turned to me. Her eyes were red from crying. What am I doing to her?

"You're coming with us. We're going to hide you until we find Robert Doru and execute him."Abe said.

"No need, thank you. I'm safe over here." I smiled.

"Doru killed guardians in the prison and managed to hide them well enough for others not to notice he's gone. This school cannot afford another attack of strigoi. And if that happens not only you are in danger but also the whole Academy." My mother had a point with that... I don't want to endanger the school. But I'm not going with them.

"And now when you're going to have a child-"

"Would you stop talking about my child and the things I have to do?!" I interrupt her. I have enough of everybody telling me what to do.

"Do you maybe know why did I even come here? Does anybody have any idea?" Now my look stopped at my parents.

"Because I want to raise him, be with him and still do my job." Mother knew what was I pointing at. And again the tears came. I'm crying at a smallest stress now. I hate it. "Because I want to be there for every Christmas, for every Thanksgiving and I don't want to miss any birthday or any new experiences." When I stopped the room was quiet like it was empty. Only my heavy breathing and Lissas sobbing was heard.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Kirova yelled while she came inside. She walked and stopped right next to me.

"You are pregnant?" She asked. "And there is a strigoi that wants to get inside the Academy?" She said that louder. Now her look was on Alberta. I didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Wait a minute." Jeanine said. "You didn't know that she's pregnant and you hired her?" Kirova wanted to say something but Jeanine stopped her. "And you had no idea that a strigoi threatened my daughter? WHAT IS THIS?!"

The next second Abe, Jeanine, Kirova and Alberta were yelling on each other about Kirova giving me the job and not knowing about Robert, Christian was calming Lissa down and every other guardian in the room was whispering and not knowing if should they stop this nonsense or not.

And all I was doing was staring at Dimitri.

I missed him so much. He was looking at the floor trying not to listen at them. He was wearing his guardian uniforme and his duster as always. His hair… How I wish to get my fingers through his hair. And his lips… How I wish to kiss them.

He slowly looks at me. But he doesn't look away this time. His eyes were full of pain, red and he had bags under them. For a while we were just looking at each other like nobody was there, just us. I didn't even hear the yelling in the room.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Kirova over sounded everyone. Dimitri looked over her now. And so did I.

Kirova turned to my side now. "Rose. You need to leave the Academy. For school's safety I want you gone. Far away from here. Pack your things and leave as soon as you can. I don't want to see you or your family here when the twilight starts. You, your majesty are mostly welcome, of course." She said nodded to Lissa.

I couldn't stay in that room anymore. I have to leave. When? Where? How? As soon as I step outside the gates, Robert and his strigoi army is going to kill me.

I run out the room as fast as I can because the tears were coming. I didn't want them to see me like this. I ran at my room and just started to pack. I didn't even take any time to calm down and stop crying. I was packing while my tears were dropping on my clothes.

A knock was heard on my door.

"I'm busy right now!" I yelled. Probably some girl student came to report that she can't train because of her period. I won't be training them so it doesn't matter anymore. I continue packing, when I hear footsteps.

It was Dimitri.

"I should have known. Last time I was packing, you also came..." I laugh in tears. I dry them from my eyes and stop packing for a second just to calm down. I grab a grip on the bag and close my eyes taking a few deep breaths.

"Get out." I tell when I open my eyes back. He stands still.

"Are you deaf?'' I say. Now I do hear footsteps but only that they were getting closer.

"We made a plan." he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I quickly said back.

"Yes, you are." he said. Oh, yeah? Who does he even think he is? I turn around and realize how close he was actually standing. So close, I started to shake. So, close my "hate" disappeared. All I could see were his eyes, lips, hair and that duster.

"You're not telling me what to do." I shake with my head, another tear running down my face.

"Yes I am." His words have no sense. Does he not know me? No one tells me what to do.

"Leave me alone." I just want to get him out of the room.

"No." he said. Is he really going to talk to me like this?

"Why?" I don't find any other things to say. I stare at him. And he does the same at me. When I asked him why, his eyes softened and his look skipped from my eyes to my lips and back. He wants to kiss me. I know it. He always does that when he wants a kiss. And I want it too. So much.

With one hand I grab his shoulder and with other I take his duster and pull him closer.

I kissed him.

And it felt so good. I needed it. It feels better than any drug, it feels better than any vampire bite. I'm addicted to his kisses. And then, I felt like I was in heaven.

First he was still as a rock. But then, on my surprise he kissed me back. His hands were on my back holding me closer. His chest was rising and falling like he's about to get a heart-attack. And so was mine.

I wished that the time stopped and that we will never stop kissing. My hands touched his shoulder, his neck and my fingers were now brushing his hair. Did he changed his mind? Does he believe me now?

"No." He pulled away but his forehead was on mine. We were both breathing fast. Like he was reading my mind and answered my question.

"Come with us. You have a child, you have to protect." That "you" in his sentence just made it worse. It's "WE" not "YOU"!

I pushed myself away from him because I wanted to make his lips bleed. I wanted to punch his angel looking face. And it hurt even thinking that way. But he was right. Even if I don't want to go with them, my child is in danger. I'm in danger. And I will have to go with them.

"Let me finish packing." I said looking at the floor. I didn't see if he nodded or did anything cause I was avoiding his look. I watched him walk out the room and as soon he closed the door I bursted out in tears. Again. I fell down on my knees, my hands wrapped around my stomach and I cried. I cried like I never cried before. I felt empty.

I felt alone.


	11. Chapter 11

HI! :)

I was thinking of thoughts that could be going in Dimitri's mind from the time that he found about Rose's hiding place and to the time that kiss happened. And that's why I wrote this chapter in Dimitri's POV.

THANK YOU for all your reviews favorites and follows! ❤

Sorry for any misspellings, I hope you understand it all! :)

Thanks, enjoy and please tell me what goes through your mind reading this.

xoxo, J.J.

* * *

Somehow phone ringing woke me up. I wasn't sleeping well lately. Everytime I fell asleep I had nightmares. I was dreaming of the day Rose left,the day in the hospital when we found out she's pregnant, I dreamt of Rose and Theo all over each other in the gym while all of us were working... So I spent everytime when I had time to sleep, watching movies or reading books. But even that reminded me of her.

I also keep dreaming of my mother seeing me and screaming to go away even though I'm not a strigoi anymore. I know I should tell my family that I'm back, but I don't know what their reaction will be. They don't know anything about spirit or a possibility of getting back from a strigoi form.

I couldn't stay in that apartment so I returned the keys to Christian. Lissa doesn't really talk to me anymore. We only talk about work or Rose. I don't want to talk about any of it, that's why I'm rather quiet.

I get up and answer my phone.

"Dimitri?" the voice asked before I even said "hello" or something. I recognized the voice. It was Alberta.

"Yes. Alberta. It's nice to hear from you."

"Nice to hear you too. Umm... I have something to tell you. There's somebody here in trouble."

"Yes? Tell me more."

"It's Rose."

"Rose? Rose is on Academy?" That was something I did not expect.

"Yes, your Rose. I don't know why she is here, and honestly I don't care right now. Some strigoi came and threatened her to get her and to kill her. She said not to tell anyone but...I'm worried."

Strigoi?

"Do you know the strigoi's name?"

"Eddie also saw that and said that it was Victor Dashov's brother." What? He's supposed to be in prison.

"Robert Doru is a strigoi?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know the name of Dashov's brother."

"Thank you for calling. I'll tell it to the Queen, you just keep Academy safe, okay?"

"Okay. Come here and fix this situation quickly. Bye."

"Goodbye." And I hanged up. What in the world did brought Rose to the Academy? I thought she was with Timberlake. Maybe she didn't tell him about the pregnancy. Or even she didn't know about it so she could not tell him... Why do I think about those things, when they hurt...

I went down the hallway. I'm going to the offices to ask if Lissa is even awake yet. I entered the room and walked to the only man that was not busy.

"Good morning, I have a question. Is the Queen awake yet?"

"Morning. Who's asking?" the man smiled. He was dressed messy and he had bags under his eyes. This job was to early for him.

"I'm sorry, Guardian Dimitri Belikov. Mr. Ozera's guardian."

"No the Queen is still in her bedroom." the man said. It looks like I will have to go there. I thanked him and wanted to leave but the man stopped me.

"A letter came for Guardian Hathaway." he said handing me the letter. It looked like he is one of the rare that don't know what happened between Rose and me.

First I didn't want to take it but then I thought... It could be from Robert. I took it and went to Lissa's room. I didn't know, if I should open the letter now and tell Lissa later or to read it first... I choose to tell Lissa first.

"We're going there." Lissa said. She just finished with talking to Rose's father.

"Abe and Jeanine are coming and all of us are going to Rose. We have to get her to a safe place. Now I'm waiting for an E-mail from the prison. They have to tell me what happened over there. I can't believe he escaped. In a strigoi form." She talked with her elbows on the desk and her face in her hands. She looked so tired. We all were.

"But it's great to know where Rose is." she said relieved.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you two to come. We can send others to take over this and Rose's parents will be there so-" I talk but Lissa stopped me.

"Oh, no. You are not telling me what to do. And stop avoiding to see her. If you would just trust her, this wouldn't even happen." She said and stood up pointing at me. She was right. I was avoiding to see her. But how to trust her if it's not possible? Even the doctor said it can't be true.

God knows how much I wish that child would be mine. To have a family with Rose. To have a girl running around with her looks or a boy with her attitude. And I miss her so much it hurts. But it looks like she wanted a child harder than me. Hard enough to not care if it's mine or not.

"All of us are coming. Because only all of us can make her go and all of us know what a rebel she is. But I'm not going anywhere from that Academy until she's on her way to a safe place. Now it's time to protect her. I owe her that." She was talking like a true Queen. Like a true leader.

Now Lissa was busy with Christian and I had time for opening the letter. I walked in a corner and opened it. It wasn't written by Robert. It said:

_Dear Rose,_

_I didn't send you a postcard, I though pictures of my family would be better. You are quite known all over Ohio, everybody from my village says, hi. It's funny because some of them know you as a badass rebel. You are known as a teen getting molnija marks before even graduating, and as the Queen's guardian._

_The weather here is cloudy. Which is good for me. I think I'll be home in a week or so. If I'll stay any longer, don't worry I'll make sure that you'll be informed._

_How are you doing? How is your work? How is Dimitri doing? Is he OK?_

_Don't worry you can send me an E-mail. I just wanted to do it old fashioned way. I didn't send any letter for a long time._

_See you soon and take care,_

_Theo_

How does he even dare to ask for me?! It looks like I was right. Or Theo doesn't know about it or he isn't the father. The letter had a few pictures of his family and the village.

Lissa called us, and told us she got an E-mail from the prison.

"They told me that Robert managed to kill his guards and hide the evidences, so he would have time to be as far as he could from them. When others investigated his cell, they found letters with other strigoi. They have no idea how were they sending each other letters." Lissa said.

"Robert probably wants revenge for the death of Victor. Rose not willingly killed him. Now he won't stop until we find him and kill him." Lissa was explaining the story again but now to Rose's parents. We were about to leave. The sun was shining outside. It was for protection.

"And Robert is probably not alone." Jeanine pointed out.

"I know a lot of people from Russia. We can get help from there." Abe said.

"We will do as much as we can. Rose will be safe. And all of us too. I promise you that." Lissa said confidently.

We arrived to St. Vladimir's Academy a little before the sunset. It's good to be here again. I missed this place. We all went to teachers chambers and waited for Rose to come. Lissa couldn't wait so she went to her class.

We were waiting over there in silence. I settled myself in a dark corner of the room and wanted this to end quickly.

After a while we see Rose coming in.

She walked in, dressed in a school uniform. She had a ponytail. She was walking down the room, looking at the floor, but I saw her eyes were red. From crying. She talked to Lissa. Where is Lissa?

Rose stopped in the middle of the room. She saw that the room wasn't empty. When she looked up, I looked away. I don't know... probably because I didn't want to face her. I didn't want to see how hurt she is. I didn't want her to see how hurt I am.

I don't know what reaction I was expecting, but I sure wasn't expecting her to laugh. And she did.

"Alberta, I wasn't informed about any Court visits." Rose said. Lissa just walked in the room and ran to Christian. She was crying. "I mean, I already got through a pretty surprise with the Queen visiting my class."

"You're coming with us. We're going to hide you until we find Robert Doru and execute him." Abe said. All I'm thinking of right now is that he doesn't know his daughter well enough. She won't say yes to this so easily...

"No need, thank you. I'm safe over here." Rose said.

"Doru killed guardians in the prison and managed to hide them well enough for others not to notice he's gone. This school cannot afford another attack of strigoi. And if that happens not only you are in danger but also the whole Academy." Jeanine said. Maybe this will change her mind.

"And now when you're going to have a child-" Jeanine kept trying.

"Would you stop talking about my child and the things I have to do?!" Rose stopped her. "Do you maybe know why did I even come here? Does anybody have any idea?" I had no idea. She could go anywhere. And Abe said he already called the school and they said that she wasn't here.

"Because I want to raise him, be with him, and still do my job." Her look was on her parents. She was blaming her parents for not being there for her.

"Because I want to be there for every Christmas, for every Thanksgiving and I don't want to miss any birthday or any new experiences." She hit them hard with that.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Kirova yelled when coming in the room. It's weird how she choose to be principal again. "You are pregnant?" She asked Rose. Looks like Rose wanted to keep this a secret, or something. "And there's a strigoi that wants to get inside the Academy?" Kirova looked at Alberta, now. This happened two days ago. Why didn't they do something about this. I know Alberta called us but she is supposed to call for backup. Academy is in danger now.

"Wait a minute." Rose's mother said. "You hired her and you don't know she's pregnant?" Jeanine looked pissed off. "And you are so responsible that you had no idea about strigoi threatening my daughter? WHAT IS THIS?!" I hope Alberta won't lose her job now... She was just trying to get everyone safe.

The whole room turned into chaos. People were fighting, yelling, crying... I looked up and saw Rose staring at me. As much as I wanted to look away, I didn't. I missed her so much. I missed her eyes, that were red from crying now, I missed her next to me in our bed when I had to get up. I missed her saying "Comrade" to me. I missed saying "I love you" to her and her saying the same to me.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Kirova yelled. She had the voice of a principal, that's for sure. Kirova turned to Rose. "Rose. You need to leave the Academy. For school's safety I want you gone. Far away from here. Pack your things and leave as soon as you can. I don't want to see you or your family here when the twilight starts. You, your majesty are mostly welcome, of course." So much for being nice. Rose was left speechless. She will have to accept our offer now. She said nothing. She ran out of the room. Now we need to make a plan for her to even accept it.

"Run after her." Lissa said pointing with one hand on the door.

"What are you waiting for? GO! You're the only one who can convince her to come with us." Now I realized she was talking to me. First I didn't want to but then some force pushed me after her.

I don't know what am I going to say to her. How to convince her. That slap she gave me the day she was going to leave made me sure that she doesn't want to hear anything from me. As much as I wanted to hate her for cheating, I couldn't. I love her. I love her and I will never stop loving her. I knew that from the moment we had a first kiss. And for the rest of my life I will have to live with all of that.

I knocked the door of her room. I started to breathe harder and harder.

"I'm busy right now!" she said. If I say that it's me, she will never open the door. I try to open it and it's unlocked. I get in. I get closer to her and I can see her packing her stuff into bags. She heard me coming.

"I should have known. Last time I was packing, you also came..." she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Get out." Rose said. I don't know what to say but I also don't listen to her and I stay there.

"Are you deaf?" Instead of getting away I came closer. I was standing close enough to smell her scent. It made me nervous.

"We made a plan." I started.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said quickly back.

"Yes, you are." I say. I have no idea what am I trying to say. I'm too nervous to tell her any more. She turned around and looked at me.

"You are not telling me what to do." she shakes her head. Her face was wet with tears. I hate seeing her like that. I wish I could make her tears go away, hug her and never let her go.

"Yes I am." I say. I'm so not good at this.

"Leave me alone." She was trying to get rid of me. Not working, Rose.

"No." My hands start to shake.

Rose looks directly into my eyes and says, "Why?"

Why? Because I want you to be safe. Because I won't stand it if something happens to you. God, Rose why did you have to do this to us?

In the next moment she grabs my shoulder and my duster and pulls me closer.

She kissed me.

It was a surprise but I didn't want to stop. I kissed her back. I wanted more. I forgot about anything happening around us, I forget about the past, right now I was living for that kiss. I pulled her closer and kissed her harder. I felt my heartbeat all over my body. Her hand brushed through my hair and somehow I remembered everything again. What am I doing?

"No." I push back but I stay close enough so we could have our foreheads together. With having her closer to me, made me feel myself again.

"Come with us. You have a child, you have to protect." I say. She pushed away from me and stepped one step away.

"Let me finish packing." she said. I nodded and walked out the room.

I was still shaking and breathing hard walking down the hallway. My lips were burning thinking about that kiss. I felt lonely, miserable and stupid. It's going to be hard being around her...

But at least I'll know that she's safe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Here's chapter 12 and it's in Lissa' POV. THANK YOU for all your reviews favorites and follows! Sorry for any misspellings, hope you understand it all! Thanks, enjoy and please tell me your thoughts reading this. xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

Dimitri walked in all nervous and I think I saw his hands shaking. God knows what they were talking about.

"I convinced her. She's in." he said.

"Okay, so Dimitri you will be going to Russia and take care of Rose. And-."

"Excuse me. What?" Dimitri stopped me. "I can't stay in Russia..."

"Yes you can. And you will."

"But Christian-"

"Christian will have enough guardians around him, because he's going to be with me. Rose is the one who needs help. And you are the only one who knows Russia that much. And you have family there. So no excuses. You're going." I don't know if I'm actually trying to get them back together or it's just that I know that Dimitri is the best protection for her. Probably both.

We were walking over to the driveway. Rose was ready to go. It was sunny outside and the whole campus was sleeping now. I was tired and so was everybody else. But I'm not going to sleep until I know that Rose is safe. Just before Rose sat in the car I stopped her.

"Rose." I said and touched her shoulder. She turned around. "We'll take care of you, okay?" I expected her to just turn away and ignore me but she didn't. She nodded and said, "Thank you." Does that mean that we're talking again? Does that mean that she forgave me?

"Be careful." she said to me.

"You too." I said back. She sat in the car and they drove away.

"Let's get some sleep." Christian said.

"I need to talk to Jill."

"You'll talk to her tomorrow at breakfast. Everyone is sleeping now." Christian said. He was right. We went to a guest room and got ready to sleep. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, which didn't happen for a long time.

It was breakfast time and I went to see if Jill is in the cafeteria. She wasn't there. Maybe she's with feeders. I went to check, but she was not there either. Where are Jill and Eddie?

I hear a noise in a room on my right side. As long as I remember this room is empty. I open the door and get a surprise.

"Oh." got from my mouth. Jill and Eddie were all over themselves on sofa covered up with sheets. Jill was laying down and Eddie was on top of her kissing her. When they heard me they quickly broke apart. They were both blushing.

"I... I can explain." Eddie started.

"Explain what?" I smiled. "What are you going to say? That you were correcting her lipstick? It's obvious enough."

"What are you doing here?" Jill tried to change the subject.

"I came here for Rose and to see you of course, but I got a really big surprise."

"Look. We were going to tell you... it's still not official anyway." Eddie said with his hands in his pocket.

"Not official?" I said. "You were drooling all over yourselves over there and you say that's not official?" I say pointing a finger at the sofa. "Look, Eddie." I step closer to him. "If you hurt her... hide. But I'll find you... and crush you. Do you understand me?" Eddie only nodded. And Jill was rolling her eyes.

"I'm not your mother..." I tell her. "But... Use protection." I tell them. They were looking at eachother and I also started to feel awkward so I just walked out.

Now I know how Rose felt... I felt really awkward.

"Lissa. Did you find Jill?" Christian came after me.

"Yes." I said. Well that's all I got out of my mouth.

"Let's go for a walk." Christian said.

"Do you think guardians will actually allow me?" I smile.

"We won't go anywhere close to the gate. I promise."

We walked to the church. It was just how I remembered it. Quite big, open and safe. But he didn't want to stay here. He walked me to the attic. Our place. When I came in all the good memories got into my mind. All the time I spent here with Christian... It made me smile.

I got a message on my phone.

"Rose is safe." I said. Christan came closer and hugged me. We were both happy and laughing of relief.

"Now we can finally be calm." Christian said and kissed me.

We spent there almost the whole night until we got hungry. On our way out the church father stopped us.

"Your Majesty" he said. "I remember you when you took your first footsteps and now you are a Queen. So young..." he was right. I was the youngest to have the throne.

"It must be very difficult for you."

"It's... a lot of work and obligation. The whole Court and vampire community is counting on me."

"How is Rosmarie doing? I heard she was here but I never saw her..." Hmm... that's a good question.

"Rose has her difficult times right now. But don't worry, she's just fine."

"Oh, my." father looked conserned.

"We need to go now. It was nice to see you again." I smiled. Christian grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

"Now you made him worry."

"That wasn't my intention. What was I supposed to say? She is perfectly fine and living the life of her dreams? No. I'm not lying in a church. Especially not to a priest."

We went back and stopped at feeders. We both needed some energy.

Then I got a call that it's safe to get back. They said that guardians will be here for us in half an hour.

"We'll find some new guardians to protect the school." I say to Alberta.

"Tell me if you need any help." she says.

In the meantime Kirova was telling me how thankful she is that I came here and bla, bla, bla...

Just before Christian and me sat in the car, Jill and Eddie came to say goodbye.

"Take care of her." I tell Eddie and he nods. Both of them were still blushing and feeling nervous. I mean, I don't have a problem with them being together... It's just... Eddie never actually showed me any interest of being in a relationship... And moroi and a dhampir... not on a very good voice here in this world...

We hug and say our goodbyes and it's our time to go.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again! :P**

**Because the last chapter was a little short, I will publish chapter 13 too in the same day! :)**

**This chapter is in Rose's POV. **

**Apologies for any misspellings, I hope you understand it all. :)**

**Thanks, enjoy and please review.**

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

Right after I finished packing, they told me the plan. We were going to leave when sun started shining. We were lucky, because the weather was really sunny. I got myself a hoodie so my hair and my face will be hidden.

Lissa and Christian will stay here for the day so I will take Royal car and it would look like Lissa would be in it.

Me and 10 more guardians were driving to airport. Dimitri is in a car in front of mine. With me there is Mikhail Tanner. Then Mikhail, Dimitri and 2 more guardians are taking a plane with me to... somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask Mikhail.

"To Russia." he said.

"What? To Russia? Are you guys crazy?" They can't take me to Russia.

"Why?" he asked and made a confused face.

"I was killing strigoi in Russia... Probably every strigoi there wants me dead. Not a good idea."

"We'll get you on a safe place. Just trust us." he says and blinks at me. Yeah, that's very calming...

We take Lissa's royal private plane. I'm starving but at the same time the flight makes me want to throw up.

I'm eating a sandwich and looking at some magazines. I'm feeling nervous because I get the thought of them taking me to Baia at Belikov home.

I'm nervous of seeing them. The last time they saw me was when I was going to sleep. Except for Victoria. And Yeva. They saw me and knew that I was leaving. They will have the same thought of me being pregnant as Dimitri so... They will say that I'm a cheating piece of...

But no. They're not going to bring me there. It's too crowded and the whole family would be in danger.

Dimitri was sitting on the other side of the plane and he was facing me. He didn't look at me the whole flight. He was talking with guardians, talking on his phone with some other people in russian, reading his book but he never looked at me. He better not. Because my look on him wasn't friendly either.

I got sleepy and took a nap.

"Rose. We're here." Mikhail said poking me on my shoulder. I took my bag and stepped of the airplane. Other guardians had my bags. We took two cars and I was obviously not in the one where Dimitri was. We were driving a long way. Soon the city vanished and we came into forest. Obviously, because they have to hide me... We were driving through a short path for cars, the sun was hot on my skin even though it was cold outside. A house was appearing in front of us. I have been here before. The small, well hidden house in the woods was Oksana's and Mark's.

A married dhampir and moroi couple that are also connected with a spirit bond. Dimitri's grandmother Yeva brought me here after Dimitri's "funeral". I though I will never see them again.

We parked cars as close as we could because the path to the house was very narrow and steep. When Mikhail stopped the car I put on the hoody and stepped out with my bag. Dimitri and other guardians were in front of us so I hurried up to catch them. Now I was walking next to Dimitri. I felt awkward. That kiss couldn't get out of my head. And I bet he liked it too.

We came to the door and Dimitri knocked. The door was opened by Oksana. When she saw me she smiled.

"Welcome. Come in." she said, looked at all of us and stepped behind the door to give us some space. I came in and put my backpack on the floor. I got my hoody off my head and looked around. Everything was as I remembered.

"Kid-o!" Mark called when he came closer and hugged me.

"Hi!" I laughed.

"You know each other?" Dimitri asked. He looked confused. It looks like he wasn't informed about that.

"Sure." I said looking back at Dimitri. "Your grandma Yeva brought me here." He flinched when I mentioned Yeva. "I had to carry some dishes from your funeral and boxes of bricks." I said, turned around and walked away. Mark couldn't hide the smile on his face when I said that.

After a moment of silence they started to talk in Russian so I had no idea what they were talking about. I didn't even care so I walked to the bathroom. I had to refresh myself from the trip.

I quickly looked out of the window because it looked like someone was standing in front of it. But no one was there. Will I start seeing things now? I think of Robert actually attacking this house with his army of strigoi...

Just before I even held the door handle the door opened. I panicked thinking of Robert. I punched a man in the nose and pulled him against the wall. I grabbed his neck and pressed hard.

"Rose stop! He is a guardian! He's our friend!" Oksana said trying to calm me down.

I looked from Oksana to the man and saw his bloody nose. I released his neck and started to apologize,

"Oh... sorry. I... thought..." I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry. I panicked."

"Ha! Ivan did you wet your pants, maybe?" Another man laughed when he walked in from a bedroom, I think.

"Rose these are Ivan and Yulian Konnikov. They are going to help us to protect you." Orlena said putting her hand on my shoulder. Now I really felt bad. Mark and Mikhail were smiling, other guardians were staring and poor Ivan was looking terrified at me with blood running down his face.

"I'm so sorry. Nice to meet you?" I said giving him my hand hoping that he will accept my apology and shook it. And he did.

"Nice to meet you too." he said shaking one hand with me and holding his nose with the other. "And no. I did not wet my pants, Yulian. I was in the bathroom. And what do you think people do in a bathroom?" he was being sarcastic. The whole room started to laugh. I even saw a smile on Dimitri's face.

After I ate some lunch outside on the sun, the others were inside talking, in Russian again. Some royal guardian was sitting next to me. But I didn't really want to talk to anybody. The nature out here was beautiful. All the colors of the autumn were shining in the bright sun. Even if the cold wind was slightly blowing I insisted on eating outside.

"Rose, come inside. We have to talk." Mark called me inside. I entered the living room. It was a small room and it was funny to see all the guardians clutched together.

"We need to go over some rules. You will have to get used to sleep at night now, so you won't be inside hiding when you'll be awake. Me and Oksana will be guarding during the day, because we're used to it, and Ivan and Yulian will be checking the ground at night." Mark was saying. "We will pretend that you are my niece and nobody will call you by your name from now on. Yulian and Ivan are your cousins. Okay?" I nod.

"If you will have to or want to go somewhere, you will have to tell us first so we can organize it." Oksana started. "Nobody will open the doors, answer the telephones or even send text messages. We need to be careful. Any mistake could be a deadly one." Oksana said. I can't say how grateful I am for them taking me here and trying to protect me.

"Thank you." is all I could say. And as the look on their faces, it was good enough. Just a simple "thank you".

After all of guardians left, me, Mark and Oksana were sitting at the table. They were having the weird looks again, like they had when I came here with Yeva and Paul. They were talking to each other. I miss that bond between me and Lissa. I wish I could see what she is doing right now. Or thinking. Or feeling.

"How are you?" Oksana asked. I can't lie now when she knows everything about me.

"Feeling like a prisoner again." I smiled. Oksana came closer and put her hand on mine to comfort me. "I don't want to talk about it today. I'm tired." I shake my head. Oksana takes me to a small room with a bed. I take a quick shower and go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**HI! :D**

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not posting a chapter on Friday. I didn't have time to write. **

**This chapter is in Dimitri's POV. He's finally going back home. **

**THANK YOU for all your reviews, follows and favorites! **❤

**Sorry for any misspellings, I hope you understand it all! :)**

**Thanks, enjoy and please tell me what you think about it. **

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

DIMITRI

What will they think when they see me? Should I even go there? What am I supposed to say?

I'm standing on at the beginning of Baia street, still choosing if I should go home or not and rather find a hotel or something to stay. Better to try. I miss them.

Walking down the the street with a bag in my hand made me remember my childhood. All the time I spent playing a husband for my sisters' dolls and all the time I played with other kids from the street. And the time I came to say goodbye and go to America. My sisters and my mother had tears in their eyes and my grandmother Yeva had a smile on her face... "I'm proud of you" she said tapping me on my chest.

Will they believe me that I'm back? In the world of the living?

I heard a loud scream on a balcony on my right side. I forgot that everybody knows everything here. A neighbour saw me walking down the street and they thought I'm a strigoi. And it's even night time. I hope the neighbourhood won't decide to go hunt after me.

I'm here. I started to breathe hard, and I started to sweat. It's now or never, Americans say. I knock on the door. Nobody appears. But the door was unlocked. They probably have the loud TV on and they didn't hear me. I enter and put the bag down.

I was right. TV was on. The laugh of my two nieces was heard and the conversation of my mother and Karolina. They were talking about Paul not doing his homework. I knocked on the door frame and the party started.

Paul screamed and that made Zoya cry. Karolina came to see what happened and when she saw me first she gasped and then she stood in front of the children and prepared herself to fight. The front door behind me opened and I saw Victoria running after me with tears in her eyes. She jumped on me and we both fell on the floor. It was dark, so they couldn't see the normal color of my skin and my eyes. Victoria was pushing that silver stake in my face, trying hurt me with it.

"Victoria stop! It's me! I'm not a strigoi!" I say pushing the stake away from my face.

"Stop lying!" she yelled. "You think you can fool me with that nice voice?!"

I hear my mother loudly crying behind us.I see Karolina standing behind kids not knowing if she should help her sister or stay there.

"How many of you are there?!" Karolina yelled. Even if Victoria wasn't bad at fighting she didn't have the skills to defeat me. I grabbed her hand pushed the stake away turned us around so I was on top of her now. Then I felt pain on my head when Karolina came, grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I was on my knees now and Victoria kicked me in my stomach. The kick was hard. I couldn't breathe for a moment. Victoria got back the stake and both of them were ready to stab.

"STOP!" my mother yelled. My mother and my grandmother were trying to stop them. Mother quickly ran and turned on the lights. "STOP, IT'S HIM!" When the lights turned on Victoria looked in my eyes and realized that it's really me.

She got up to her knees and hugged me.

"Oh, Dimitri!" she cried. My sister in my arms. I hugged her back. Now Karolina also kneeled and I hugged them both. They were all crying. My sisters, mother, my grandmother. I don't know for how long were we all hugging each other but I knew that I have to go to my mother.

"It's me. Calm down..." After we broke apart I ran to my mother and hugged her.

"My son! My Dimka is back!" she was repeating it. "Thank God that mother told about her dreams if she wouldn't, those two would kill you." she said.

Now I turned to my grandmother Yeva. She was sitting on a chair drying her tears with a tissue. I walked over there and kneeled in front of her. She held my face with her hands and shook her head repeating, "my dream was true". I took her hands and kissed them over and over again.

Now we were all sitting at the table every one of them sobbing from the crying before. Sonja also came and she also couldn't help it, she cried like all of them were. I just finished the whole story about me coming back and the journey I took to help Rose to run away. Paul was sitting next to me, carefully listening to everything I said. Zoya was in my lap half sleeping. The other one, Sonja's baby girl, Sofia , was sleeping in Sonja's bedroom.

"This is incredible. Now they can turn every strigoi back into their normal form." Victoria said.

"It's not that easy. Not everyone turned into a strigoi by force. Some of them would do it again. Turning somebody back, takes a lot of moroi energy and there's too many strigoi to be healed and too little of moroi with spirit to be able to." I explained to her. "I was lucky to have that chance. And it's not easy... knowing all the things I did...". I remembered the time I kept Rose a prisoner in that house and all the people that lost their lives because of me.

"How is Rose doing?"mother asked.

"We're not together." was the only thing I wanted to say.

"How is that? She looked very in love with you and a very nice girl when she was here." she said.

"It didn't work out." If I say this problem now, that would be another shock. This family went through enough shock today already. It's going to stay this way.

"I there a special reason you are here or you just came here to tell us that you are alive?" Sonja asked.

I telled her about Rose's problem but without telling them that she's pregnant.

"I was wondering if I could stay here."

"Of course you can, Dimka." mother said.

Baby crying was heard in the bedroom.

"Do you want to meet Sofia? Come." Sonja said. I walked with her to her room with Paul behind me. She lifted her up and showed her to me.

Sofia had big chocolate brown eyes and dark curly hair. She looked a lot like Sonja. I remember the day I saw baby Sonja for the first time. She was beautiful. She never cried. She was a happy baby.

"Do you want to carry her? Here." Sonja gave Sofia to me. She was smiling. It made me smile too. And it made me realize how much I wish that child of Rose to be mine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! :)**

**Here's chapter 15! This one is in Rose's POV.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all your reviews, favorites and follows! **

**Thanks, enjoy and please review!  
**

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

I was walking through the hall with a cookie in my mouth trying to zip my trousers but I realized they don't fit me anymore.

"Oksana, my trousers, they don't fit me anymore." I say when I enter the kitchen. Yulian was cleaning the table and Oksana was washing the dishes.

"Well, it's about time. We need to get you clothes for pregnant women. I'll call Dimitri and tomorrow at day time we'll go." Oksana said. That made me think of me getting... "bigger". I wasn't looking forward to it. I yawn, stuff the rest of the cookie in my mouth and run to the bathroom to get a shower.

Taking my shirt off and looking at my stomach made me realize how quickly it's happening. It's been three months now, and I read in a magazine a little about it. From now on, I won't feel that sick anymore. Now, my stomach will grow.

Will it be a boy or a girl? What do I prefer? How will I name him?

God, so many choices to make, alone.

It's time to sleep now, but I still didn't get used of the time-zone. I'm laying in my bed looking at the picture of me and Dimitri which I still carried around.

I can't stay in my bed anymore... I get up and go to kitchen for a glass of milk. Ivan and Yulian are awake now. They're probably playing cards or watching sports on mute.

"Still can't sleep?" Yulian asked. I was right they were playing cards.

"Nope." I said playing with the glass full of milk.

"Play a game with us." Ivan said looking at those cards like they were made of gold.

"I think I'll pass. Thanks." I never wanted to learn to play cards. It was never the thing I would do when I would be bored. I only knew how to play poker. I used to play it with Victor. But I did sit next to them.

Watching them play cards and do goofy, angry faces or cursing and fighting in Russian is entertaining. Even though they're brothers they don't look nothing alike.

Ivan is sweet, shy, nice person wanting good to everyone. I think he's not lucky to be born as a dhampir. He has a character of a moroi. On the opposite, Yulian is the "hotshot". He's the brother that was popular in school, have all the girls and be invited to every party. But it looks like Ivan wasn't really jealous of him.

"So, we're going shopping tomorrow?" Yulian smiles. I nod.

"Who's the father, anyway?" Yulian asked. I saw Ivan giving him a bad look. "Oh, you don't want to tell... Okay. Sorry."

Ivan put that ginger hair behind his ear and started smiling. He had good cards I see. He reminded me of Mason a little. That look with blue eyes made me remember Mason... It's almost a year since his death. Of the day Mason saved me. Of the day I killed a strigoi for a first time. And speaking of that...

Yulian's moves and the way he talks remind me a lot of Adrian. Oh, Adrian. I didn't hear from him for a very long time. He left and all I heard was that he was traveling all around the world. He never gave me the chance to explain. Oh, well he's not the only one that doesn't give me a chance, so...

"What are you thinking about?" Yulian asks me.

"Chances..." I smile. Yulian gave me a confused look.

"You are the famous Rose, right? The one who got marks even before she got the promise mark?" Yulian continued the conversation.

"The one and only." I say.

"You know, I think you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a tough day for you." Ivan said.

"Yeah, I should." And I was getting tired anyway. I went to bed and slept all night.

Worse thing than going shopping for pregnancy is Dimitri coming along. Why do we need him with us? I feel bad enough him being here in Russia and leaving Christian unprotected.

All those clothes... and kids' stuff... I need to get more excited about this.

"No black clothes for me?"

"You don't need black." Yulian said.

"Yes I do. I'm a guardian."

"Well you're not able to be a guardian right now, are you?" Orlena pointed out.

"No. But still..."

"Rose, you are never in a good mood." she said.

"How can I be in a good mood, please tell me? I never expected this to happen." I say. "I'm scared and alone in this." I say it more quietly now. And I hope Dimitri didn't hear me. "And this wasn't supposed to happen.". I hear Dimitri make a sound. It looks like he heard it all.

"Not in the way you finding out I cheated on you," I turn around and point a finger at him, "because I didn't!" he was actually looking at me while I was talking to him. That's a progress. "But in the way that I thought it wouldn't be possible!" Now I hope I wasn't too loud. "Can somebody please remind me of why is he even here?"

"To protect you." Dimitri said.

"Well I don't need your protection. You can just go. So you won't torture yourself."

"I'm staying."

"No. You are going. Because I'm sick of you!" Now I turn to Oksana, "I want him away from me. I don't want him to come to your house anymore, I don't want him to go anywhere with us, I don't want to see him again! So I won't torture myself for something I didn't do."

Oksana gave him a look that made him go. Instead of feeling better I feel bad, hated, empty. I don't know what I expected. Him to insist to stay?

No, I know what I expected. I expected him to say that he believes me, to say he's sorry and to tell me he wants to do the shopping with me for our child. To tell me that he wants to raise our child and teach him how to fight when he would be old enough.

I bought some clothes in darkest color that is possible and Oksana made me buy some cute clothes for the baby. I didn't want to buy a lot because I still didn't know what sex my child is going be.

When we came home I got ready to sleep. My day was horrible. I sent Dimitri away and told Oksana I don't want to see him again. But actually I felt safe knowing that he is going to stay here in Russia. Dimitri is probably going back to the Court now, and continue to hate me…

"Someone is here to see you." Yulian knocked on my door while I was brushing my hair.

"Who?" I asked.

"A woman." he said.

That made me curious. I went to the kitchen.

"Olena." I said surprised.

"Hi, Roza." she smiled


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! :)**

**Chapter 16 is here! It's in Rose's POV. **

**THANKS for all your reviews, favorites and follows! **❤

**Sorry for any misspellings, I hope you understand it all! :D**

**Thanks, enjoy and share me all your thoughts (it's interesting to see your POV of the story :P)**

**xoxo, J.J.**

* * *

We sit in the kitchen, Oksana, Olena and me with Yulian leaning on the door-frame. I was surprised she came. Does that mean that Dimitri is staying at their place? I wonder what he told them.

"How are things at home?" Oksana asked Olena when she gave her a glass of water.

"A lot happier now, when my son is back." she smiles. I can see her happiness through her eyes. I remember her with sorrow and sad look in her chocolate brown eyes while I was staying there. She tried to look tough to her family but I noticed...

"How is little Sofia?" Oksana continued the conversation and sat at the table.

"Sofia?" I ask. I don't remember any Sofia in the family.

"Sofia is my granddaughter," she smiles, "Sonja's child."

"Oh, she had a girl." I smile. I feel happy for her. But it makes me remember about that bastard of Sofia's father that was hooking up with Victoria after he was done with Sonja. The reason I left the Belikov family was because Victoria and I had a fight about it. I think I would even stay there if there wouldn't be for that fight.

"I brought you that home-made bread you and Dimitri like that much." she said and looked at the basket she brought with her. "Speaking of you and Dimitri... what happened between you two?"

Oksana knew she was in the way so she made an excuse, "I think I hear a phone ringing, I'll be right back," and Yulian, "what was that Ivan? You need help with cutting out those wooden sculpture thingies, I'm coming!"

"So?" Olena wanted an answer. Should I tell her?

"It just didn't work out." I said. Olena rolled her eyes.

"It's exactly what Dimka said."

"Because, it's true." I say trying to convince her. "So, Dimitri finally told you that he's back." I change the subject and start playing with my glass.

"Why not? It's amazing that he got cured from strigoi!"

"Yeah, that's what I was telling him the whole time... He was scared I guess... because he was a strigoi and it wasn't easy to go through all of that..."

"You saved him. Thank you." she said kindly.

"No, I didn't. Lissa did. With her spirit."

"You found him. You got through a lot trying to save my Dimka's soul. Thank you." And that words brought me back to those Russian streets, that house and that apartment I spent a lot of time drugged by Dimitri. That woman is thanking me for all that time spent away from school, from Lissa. And I can't keep my tears away.

"And I'm sorry if I say it wrong, but I think that it's ridiculous you and Dimka didn't work out. It sounds funny to me!" she laughs. "What's really wrong... Tell me, Roza."

Dammit! If I tell her... Is she going to think the same as others or is she going to believe me. Here goes nothing...

"I. Am. Pregnant." I say looking at my hands. "And I know what you are thinking about right now. It's what all of you are thinking. But this child is Dimitri's."

"Roza, I may be a Russian dhampir living in a place where everyone is called a blood whore but I know enough, that two dhampirs cannot have children." she said.

I knew it. But she was still not looking at me with hate. She took her coat from the chair and started to walk to the front door.

"I need to go, now. Enjoy the bread."

"Wait. Olena, please. Give me the chance to explain."

"It's not on me to believe you or not. And besides, how can you explain something you are not sure for yourself?"

"No. I know that this child is his. I just don't know how."

"You see..?" Olena said. "Take care, Rose." And she left.

And I know now what am I going to do. I'm going to make sure that, I know how this child is possible.

"Let's get inside. It's getting dark." Oksana said and closed the door.

It's almost four months of my pregnancy and my stomach is getting bigger and bigger every time i look at it. That makes me see how quickly the time is passing.

I wonder what Lissa is doing now. How are things going on the Court? Is she still that busy? Or did they get on Robert's track yet?

No. If they would find out where Robert is, she would already tell me somehow.

I miss her. Last time I saw her was on the Academy and I think our relationship got better. I started to feel more then just hate and realized that it was obvious she didn't say a thing. If I put myself in her shoes I would probably do the same thing. She didn't accuse me of cheating, she just didn't say anything.

Damn, I want to call her and tell her that I'm sorry but I can't because I'm not allowed to call anyone. I hope she's going to forgive me, my rebel attitude and my hormones.

I walk to the kitchen and take some of that bread. I offer it to everybody else and now we are all sitting in the kitchen spreading some butter on it.

Yulian had his black hair wet from showering and he had bags under his eyes, Ivan and Yulian just woke up. He was still singing the song from before. He likes to sing Russian old songs which I find a little strange. He looks like a guy who would love rock or metal...

"So, are you going to see your families on Christmas?" I ask those two. But it looks like the question affected them somehow. They didn't say anything back. Yulian stood up and walked to his room. Ivan first looked at him going away but then he continued staring at his plate.

"I didn't mean to..." I try to apologize.

"I know... It's just that... it's still a delicate thing to talk to him about." he said. "And no. We're staying here for Christmas. Because we don't have any family."

"I'm so sorry..." I say. Oksana and Mark were doing those moves that made me know that they're talking through the bond. And I was feeling bad and awkward. "Can I ask why?" I was curious.

"Yulian was not as good as a guardian that he was supposed to be. Before he graduated he went strigoi hunting with a couple of friends. It turned out some strigoi which he and his three other friends tried to hunt down was too strong for all of them. Strigoi killed them all except my brother. The thing is that Yulian had done to that strigoi the most damage. And he promised Yulian that he's going to kill all of his family." I stopped breathing for a moment... Poor brothers. "He didn't break his promise. I was in the last year of education and we had that test where teachers put every novice to protect a moroi. I had to stay there day and night. So I and Yulian were the last one alive. My mother, two sisters and two nieces were all dried of blood, that's how Yulian found them a little after he found his dead friends."

"I'm so sorry."

"Yulian has been accusing himself for death of eight people he loved. And I as his brother I couldn't hate him for it. If I would, he would be alone, I would be alone. We only have each other now." I try to make him feel better and brush his back with my hand. He looked at me and gratefully smiled. I saw his eyes were watery.

I can't imagine how hard it must have been with all that guilt... Yulian has a great big brother. Most of people would hate him for that. But Ivan forgave him and moved on with only two of them. I admire him for that.

After all this drama I couldn't sleep calm that night. I watched snow falling slowly outside and slept only few hours that night.


End file.
